


Кружка для принцессы Эльзы

by Jill_Morigan



Series: Цирк с коньками имени Ю. Плисецкого [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Morigan/pseuds/Jill_Morigan
Summary: Дражайшая Stella Del Mare еще во время ФБ и "Цирка с коньками" тут вбросила: настолько мне еще понравился Лешка, что уж подумалось, вот бы их с Милой когда-то познакомить - она же любит хоккеистов! Ну и мысль попала в голову, только как-то своеобразно; работа является вполне себе отдельным вбоквелом на выросших героев "Цирка с коньками имени Ю.Плисецкого" https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400794
Relationships: Mila Babicheva/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Цирк с коньками имени Ю. Плисецкого [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1.

«Садилась на хвост» Милка на самом деле очень даже деликатно, и только тогда, когда действительно шли гулять компанией, или когда звали, как сейчас:  
\- Мила, ты нужна нам как женщина!  
\- Ура! Дождалась!  
\- Ага. Поехали по магазинам…  
\- Ура, дождалась!  
\- Куклу для Алисы выбирать, чет мы в куклах совсем не алё.  
\- Я как бы тоже взрослая.  
\- Но все равно ведь помнишь, наверно, чего хотела, а?  
\- Я шоколадку хотела. Большую, белую, такую, чтоб внутри мелкие карамельки-шипучки и кусочками апельсиновое желе, и чтоб сожрать ее всю и не делиться вообще ни с кем, особенно с Игорем. Только шоколадок из-за аллергии было нельзя вообще, а потом, когда стало можно, то уже вообще не хотелось.  
\- Нет, Мил, а игрушки?  
\- И лошадку хотела. У нее грива и хвост были из настоящих волос, типа кроличий пух, а шерстка была из какого-то бархатного материала, нежная-нежная! И седло и уздечка из пластмассы, красивые. Я каждый день почти просила зайти, чтоб проверить, продали или нет, чтоб дождалась моего дня рождения, и тут за неделю всего с бабушкой зашли, а лошадки нету. Куча других есть, а той — нет!..  
Можно было бы, конечно, просто сесть на десять минут и быстренько заказать через сеть, но как тогда признаться, что все равно гораздо приятнее — пошататься по магазину среди уже вытащенной заранее новогодней красоты, жамкая в свое удовольствие любые понравившиеся игрушки. Собственно, так и вышло, Юра и Отабек еще на входе залипли в машинки и скутеры на пультовом управлении, Мила прошла чуть дальше и некоторое время спустя вернулась:  
\- Э, ребят… Я тут нашла ее. Такую же. Или почти такую.  
\- Кого?  
\- Лошадку…  
\- Э, Мил, ты же взрослая?  
\- Я взрослая самостоятельная женщина и поэтому сама могу себе позволить игрушечного пони! А вы вообще-то сначала за куклой шли, а не за вертолетиком, который у вас в корзинке.  
Одним словом, в тот день «села на хвост» Мила удачно и время все провели приятно и с пользой. Еще больше с пользой — что довезли на машинке почти до дома. Вот ведь смешно выходит, покупая квартиру в новостройке на окраине, Мила даже не представляла, что окажется в двух шагах от Юриного дома — именно тогда, когда Юра оттуда съехал.  
Тоже в новостройку, но к катку и к центру поближе.  
Свои, которые свои-свои, те были в курсе и заранее, а чужим, ну, от чужих всегда можно отбрехаться чем-то, что перебрался Юрочка в свои «апартаменты» не один, а с Отабеком. Юрины девятнадцать как раз отмечали вместе с новосельем. Вкусный коньячок, привезенный Никифоровым, очень удачно упал на пустой желудок, и домой Милу отправляли на такси. Юра тогда посмеялся на названный адрес, мол, а теперь ты в двух шагах… Там по прежнему жил Юрин дед, а в том же подъезде на четвертом этаже теперь жил со своей семьей старший брат Отабека — вот для его, отабековой, племянницы и искали по магазинам красивую куклу… А получилось так, что и неплохо погуляли, и что лошадка.  
\- Мы все равно к деду еще забежать, - отмахнулся Плисецкий на вялое и робкое, что и сама бы на автобусе доехала, зачем? Ну и ладно, нашим лучше: со спортивной сумкой вечером по автобусам скакать — развлечение так себе. А пройтись через двор по свежему снежку — приятно.  
\- Ладно, попрыгала я. Деду привет.  
Когда-то эти пятиэтажки - как сейчас среди новых кварталов - почти терялись между пустырей, заброшек и строек, Милка помнила еще по тем дням, когда хвостом увязывалась за мальчишками (чего греха таить, еще и потому что с ними часто ходил взрослый — по тогдашним Милкиным представлениям — Никифоров). Она очень старалась напроситься в гости в выходные, чтобы пойти вместе шляться на большую горку и в заброшки, чтобы поиграть в приставку, чтобы приложиться к вкусным пирожкам, которые иногда по субботам стряпал Юрин дед Коля, или покушать вкусных казахских лапши и барусаков в гостях у Отабека (мама с бабушкой у Милы все время заняты, а мама и в принципе готовит так себе, а покупное — все равно не то, Мила когда в первый раз домашнее попробовала, то просто обалдела) и чтоб вместе с мальчишками пойти «выеживаться» на хоккейной коробке. Кажется, это была самая лучшая зима. Потому что потом — потом из-за тренировок шататься где попало времени не осталось вообще, учиться и то пришлось на домашнем, с едой тоже стало все грустно, организм как сумасшедший вдруг ломанулся в рост, и все в тех местах, в которых не надо. Тяжело, потому что или работай, или нечего тут делать, и тоже что-то было по-своему здорово...  
Но тогда — тогда было просто хорошо.  
Их не всегда сразу выгоняли хоккеисты - можно было быстренько переобуться на лавочке и пойти покружиться, поделать дорожки, чтоб не только народ с клюшками рты пооткрывал, но и вон в окнах к стеклу прилипли…  
Под хоккейным шлемом не видно волос, но даже с лица было понятно, что тот высоченный старшеклассник-хоккеист был совершенно точно рыжим — лицо сплошь конопатое, выгоревшие брови и ресницы. Затормозить с ледяными брызгами из-под коньков — так и дурак умеет!  
\- Так и дурак умеет!  
\- А ты ваще кто?  
\- Баба, не трог Леху!  
Вместо ответа Мила устроила встречный разгон и те же ледяные брызги, только (ничего страшного, лед жеваный и коньки портить об такой нельзя, но одинарный же!) в прыжке. А для волчка и ласточки вообще не надо особых условий… А все ахают, потому что здорово же!  
\- Ну, слабо?  
Мила знала, что новая белая куртка - офигенная, что шапка и-де-аль-но сидит на голове и кудряшки из-под нее выбиваются красиво, а если убрать с фона гаражи и замазать немного обшарпанные пятиэтажки — то будет картинка из модного журнала.  
\- Это че за звезда? - поинтересовался вполголоса Леха-хоккеист у Юры, и Плисецкий, лыбясь выпавшими с краев молочными, охотно выдал:  
\- Баба! В смысле Милка Бабичева, наша, одиночница. Она к нам с Отабеком в гости приперлась, потому что у ней дома в приставку младший брат играть не дает!  
Болтун — находка для шпиона, блин.  
Кстати говоря, коробка была вполне себе жива. Больше того, этим летом, пока она выполняла роль футбольного поля, бортики основательно подновили, а еще обнесли загородкой из зеленой решетки — чтоб шустрые молодые таланты не колотили мячиком оконных стекол и случайных прохожих. И даже лавочки сделали — вернее, местные просто принесли свежих досок на починку старых.  
Сейчас коробку уже снова залили на зиму, и кто-то самый нетерпеливый уже выбрался на лед.  
Самым нетерпеливым оказалась девчонка плюс-минус дошкольного возраста. Куча оттенков розового и стразиков на куртке, варежках, штанах и шапке, пластмассовые раздвижные коньки тоже были розовыми. А лицо было красным от рева — и никого взрослых вокруг.  
Вообще никого.  
\- Ты потерялась? - осторожно спросила Мила.  
Реветь дошкольница перестала, ну, на какие-то несколько секунд, зло буркнув «Нет!»  
\- Это Стасенкам мелкую подкинули на выхи, у них первый этаж и все окна сюда, вот и выпустили, наверно, - пояснил Юрка от двери. - Ладно, бывай.  
И исчез в подъезде. А девчонка завыла с новой силой.  
\- Балда, - фыркнула Мила ему вдогонку. - Ты упала, ушиблась, взрослых позвать?  
\- Нет! - гавкнула девчонка еще злее, для убедительности топнув коньком. Только вышло это не очень убедительно, потому что равновесие она не удержала, шмякнувшись на задницу. Зато внезапно дозрела поделиться своей бедой с собравшейся уходить Милой:  
\- У меня ноги не туда едут! Вообще взад! И туда едут! А вперрред не едут!  
Милка оглянулась — идти до дороги и вон через двор пробежаться. Жрать нечего — значит, еще максимум двадцать минут на забег в магазин.  
\- А ноги чьи — твои?  
\- Мои.  
\- Так ты их и поворачивай куда надо, а не куда сами.  
\- Как?  
\- Пятки вместе собери немного, будто… короче, просто собери их, и назад уже не покатишься.  
\- Кого куда собрррать?  
Если подумать, на этой коробке Мила не каталась с той самой зимы, то есть целую тысячу лет как, а лед остался наверняка такой же жеваный, будто его с того самого времени и не дозаливали, и наверняка сейчас явятся хоккеисты и выгонят, так что даже смысла переобуваться нет... Словом, как-то само собой вышло, что она переобулась в коньки и вышла на коробку в компанию к местной реве.  
\- Ну, показывай, куда у тебя ноги не едут. Смотри, если сделать ногами вот так, то они назад просто не смогут. Пятки вместе — носки врозь, и покатимся мы только вперед. Это называется «елочка»…  
\- Так и дурррак сумеет!  
\- Ну, давай, сумей.  
А для ласточки и волчка особых условий вообще не надо.  
Розовое безобразие снова шлепнулось на зад:  
\- Так нечестно, ты взрррослая! И с коньками взрррослыми! И меня учи тогда!  
\- «Елочку» давай сначала.  
Разгон и ледяные брызги — это годится для хоккеистов с их медвежьими шуточками.  
\- Давай руку и поедем вместе. Пятки вместе — носочки врозь, пятки вместе — носочки врозь… Носом вниз не смотри, а то в лед клюнешь!  
Лед был жеваный точно как тогда, розовая девочка висела на руке, потихоньку стягивая с этой самой руки перчатку, старательно повторяя:  
\- Пятки вместе — носочки врррозь, пятки вместе… Мы уже как будто танцуем, да? А что надо чтоб взад ехать, как папа умеет?  
\- Научиться ехать хотя бы вперед.  
\- Только ехай вместе со мной, а то я опять упаду или ножки все забудут!  
\- А ножки чьи, твои?.. Значит, ставь их как надо сама.  
Вроде бы прошла целая жизнь, а почти ничего не меняется — под зажегшиеся фонари прискакал мальчишка с клюшкой, сунулся ко льду:  
\- О. Майка. Майка, дядь-Леша дома, да? Выйдет?  
\- Выйдет. Когда плиту помоет, у него пельмени убежали, а потом немного бабина прррихватка загорррелась, такой огонь был! Ты зачем меня отпускаешь, я же падаю!  
Или что-то не меняется даже вообще, потому что из подъезда вышел высоченный рыжий парень с хоккейным баулом. Даже в шапке, в синих сумерках и в оранжевом свете фонарей было понятно, рыжий — выгоревший и пятнистый:  
\- Мая, замерзла?  
\- Нет, вспотела! Меня вон она кататься учит! А сделай еще ррраз птичку и покрррутиться!  
«Выеживаться перед хоккеистами» - это тоже что-то вечное, только, конечно, прыгать здесь дураков нет, это только в детстве хорошо, когда и кости птичьи, и мозги тоже. Зато и твизлы, и дорожки, и даже остановиться можно не только с ледяной крошкой, но и в эффектной позе.  
\- Баба, я думал, ты свалила давно! - из окна на втором этаже высунулся в одной футболке Юрка и испортил этим криком весь финал.  
\- А я вас помню! - отмер рыжий хоккеист. - Вы — Мила Бабичева, с Юрой из пятой вместе на катке тренировались и сюда иногда приходили.  
Мог бы сказать что-нибудь про выступления и телевизор, но так хотя бы честно.  
\- Пап, эта тетя знакомая, да? Она катается фигурррнокатально! И птичку делает! Ты ее знаешь? Знаешь?  
\- Знает, знает.  
От неловкой паузы Милка брякнула первое, что пришло на ум:  
\- Живу рядом теперь, вот, зашла.  
\- Пап, а попррроси ее чтоб еще на наш каток пррриходила! Чтоб учить меня птичку делать! - громким шепотом подсказала девчонка. - Она меня «елочку» научила плясать, смотррри!  
Розовая Майка старательно доехала до середины катка и шлепнулась уже только там.

Всю неделю было не до того, и домой Мила являлась в основном на переночевать, а в первый же вечер, когда ушла вроде пораньше, то столкнулись в супермаркете у дома:  
\- Мила! - голосит на весь отдел молочки мелкая Майка.  
\- Мила, Мила, - соглашается Бабичева.  
\- Мила, а ты что тут делаешь?  
\- Еду покупаю, в холодильнике мышь повесилась.  
\- Она там за хвостик висит?  
\- Нет. Это значит, что есть нечего, даже мышке.  
\- У тебя мышка дома? Покажешь?  
\- Нету мышки, я пошутила. Еда нужна мне.  
\- А пошли к нам, папа пельмени сварррит! Или сосиски с макаррронами, или баба каррртошку пожарррит!  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я уже придумала, что хочу.  
\- Фу, - прокомментировала Майка содержимое корзинки. - Кефир несладкий. Овощи. И рррыба. А пойдем к нам, у нас хотя бы колбаса есть.  
\- Мне ее нельзя, Май.  
\- А мне клубнику нельзя. Ну тогда пойдем на каток щас сррразу? А то я думала и ждала, что ты пррридешь! Ты где так долго, на ррработе?  
\- На работе, на работе. К соревнованиям в Москве готовилась.  
\- Ты в Москву поедешь? А мне что-нибудь пррривезешь? У меня только на клубнику аллеррргия!  
\- Мая! - громыхая тележкой, наконец прискакал рыжий папаша Майки. - Мая, как тебе не стыдно!  
\- Ну тогда хотя бы пррросто пошли на каток, - сникла Майка. - И шоколадок мне тоже много нельзя, только одну.  
\- Мая!  
\- Иногда одну можно... Мила, а на каток пошли?  
Вообще-то перед отъездом в Москву полагалось не спеша собраться, лечь спать пораньше и хорошенько отдохнуть, а не вот это все, Яков Львович за такое сожрал бы, узнай, куда Милка именно сейчас собралась, но вещи уже и так были сложены, а от предотъездного нервяка точно бы даже чай сейчас в горло не полез, не то что салат...  
\- Только у меня коньки уже в чемодане лежат. И на запасных кататься я, наверно, тоже не буду, потому что мне перед Москвой падать нельзя.  
\- А как тогда меня учить?  
\- Как-нибудь и потихоньку. Если хоккеисты не выгонят.  
\- Папа их сам выгонит, потому что он там главный хоккеист! Мила, ну пошли!  
\- Ну пошли...  
Никого выгонять не пришлось — местная пацанва просто подвинула ворота от одного края, освободив небольшой пятачок ушорканного льда. Зато светло, под самым фонарем — кажется, фонарь с того давнего года совсем не поменялся, только лампочку ввернули оранжевую, и из-за этого все вокруг казалось немного рыжее.  
Она честно рассчитывала прогуляться минут на пятнадцать, ну двадцать, пока малая навернется раза три-четыре и остынет к попыткам в «птичку», попрощаться и со свеженагулянным аппетитом отправиться домой. Но не учла ни Майкиной настырности — эта наворачивалась раз за разом, даже в тщательно переобутых и прочно застегнутых коньках, жалобно сопела, но упорно поднималась и не плакала, ни собственной упоротости, потому что поймала себя не на заледеневших в сапогах ногах, а на том, что прикрикивает:  
\- Мая, будешь хлыздить — никаких тебе из Москвы конфет!  
Тем более, что Майкиного папашу не особо оно беспокоило и он довольно свистал на «хоккейной» половине, возвышаясь над разношерстной толпой с клюшками и очнувшись только очень время спустя. Когда пришла бабушка одного из хоккеистов и стала орать, что русский не сделал, убежал и телефон нарочно выключил, мать щас приедет — она тебе всыплет!.. Хоккеист вяло отругивался, но покорно пошел переобуваться, и тогда дядь-Леша сообразил:  
\- Ой, времени-то! Вы ведь замерзли, наверно! Может, чая?  
\- Да я сейчас пойду уже! - отмахнулась Мила, глянув в телефон. Времени и вправду натикало, что гнать бы домой, но некому.  
Леша замахал руками:  
\- Не-не-не, замерзли же! - и умчался к скамейкам, таким же бодрым метеором вернувшись с термосом в руках.  
\- Только кружек тут крышка и Майкина.  
\- С Анной и Эльзой! Если ты не заразная, то попей из нее, а я из папиной.  
Горячий чай на морозе пах не чаем, а теплым летом на даче: малиной, земляникой, яблоками и еще какими-то ягодами и цветами, и даже сам по себе был вкусным, а сюда еще добавили не то меда, не то чего-нибудь тоже сладкого...  
\- Варенье из одуванчиков. С выпитого меда на холод не рекомендуется все-таки. Мать каждый год и собирает что-то, и варит…  
\- Обалденный просто, волшебный! Мая, у вас маме можно организовывать свой маленький бизнес!  
Майка засмеялась:  
\- Не маме, а бабе Оле! Баба — это папина мама! Баба тоже говорррит, что этот чай волшебный.  
\- Надеюсь, за волшебство на допинг не проверяют…  
Ноги стремительно и от этого немного больно обтаивали, руки тоже, а нос согрелся самым первым еще от пара.  
\- Пойду я, в самом деле…  
Майка бесцеремонно повисла на ноге:  
\- А после Москвы пррридешь? Хочешь, я вообще каждый день кататься буду, а папа запишет и тебе пррришлет?  
\- Я поверю тебе на слово.  
\- На честное?  
\- На простое.  
Это было почти как в кино: обшарпанные дома и гаражи спрятались в темноте, оставив только яркие квадраты окон, фонарь, легкий мороз и искрящийся пуховый снег. Или как на рекламных фото, с нарядной кружкой чая и вопреки правилам — с этой кружкой прямо на катке… Смешная Майка с оранжевым лицом и оранжево-розовыми коньками, смешной Майкин папа, еще сильнее рыжий от фонарного света.  
И ведь действительно, то ли прогуляться и подурачиться на улице так оказалось на пользу, то ли действовало чайное волшебство, но и ужин съелся особенно вкусно, а сны снились до самого будильника какие-то невесомые-легкие и праздничные. Хотя в Москве, конечно, предстояло соревноваться очень нелегко. Прямо скажем, предстояло сражение.


	2. 2.

С тех пор, как Попович завершил спортивную карьеру, ездить обратно из Москвы или по сборам кататься было не так весело. В каждой или почти каждой компании есть такая должность - «мужик с гитарой», и это стало ощутимой потерей. Алтын на замену годился, но не так хорошо, и потому что год вообще проторчал в Канаде, и потому что выступал за свой Казахстан, а значит, мог уехать не с теми и не туда… А тут — вот незадача, и вместе, и настроение вроде что надо настроение, ну, кроме Пончика, но в раннем-утреннем «Сапсане» точно было не до гитары. Упали по местам — и накрыло совершенное сонное царство. Хотя — если ехать компанией, значит, можно разуться и вытянуть ноги хоть на край чужого сиденья, хоть прямо на соседские коленки.   
\- В Японии такой фигни нет, там личное пространство ценят, - привычно прокомментировал Юрка, и сам же первый протянул свои лошадиные ходули, так, что пришлось предупредить:  
\- Единорога мне не пинай!  
\- В детство впала или просто с тулупа? Ты же никогда игрушки не.  
\- А вот увидела - и захотелось!  
\- Если у тебя в детстве не было единорога, а сейчас их у тебя полная комната, то все равно в детстве единорога не было, - голосом доброго психиатра поддакнул Бек.  
\- А помните, в поза-то лето мы ехали и в стаканчики из КFC вермут налили, чтоб не палиться? - из-за спины пробухтела Катька-Пончик. - А Лилит Мойсевна увидела и дала втык за фастфудную хавку!  
\- Да все она спалила, просто вас, долбодятлов, перед дядь-Яшей пожалела.  
\- Мил! А что все-таки тебе за мужик звонил на мой телефон? - приоткрыл любопытный глаз Юра.  
\- Хоккеист.  
\- Ааа! Опять! Наш, не наш?  
\- Не опять, а снова. Пристал как банный лист, ты еще спроси, когда, наконец, замуж и дети. Мало меня эти доставали, еще немного бы и открытым текстом — хватит здесь, ты уже старая, иди борщ варить и детей рАжать…  
\- Не спрошу, не бойся. А то ты меня покусаешь и я тоже заболею бешенством.  
\- А что покусаю, может, сразу загрызу?  
\- Бек отомстит!  
\- Только этой зимой в кино: «Мстители на льду»! - встряла Пончик.  
\- Человек-химическое оружие, блин! Юр, не пинай мне единорога или хоть носки поменяй, Бек, как ты его терпишь.  
\- Мы оба друг друга терпим, и у нас отдельный угол для носков, чтоб их туда ставить.  
А потом после короткой бестолковой веселой возни все ожидаемо так и отрубились вповалочку. Жалко, что в поезде не предлагают пледов, как в самолете, так что от легкого сквозняка пришлось укрываться курткой. Пока сезон, надо беречься…   
С хоккеистом действительно получилось неожиданно — Юрке после выступления дед звонил всегда, уже по часам зная, когда уже схлынут люди с камерами и микрофонами, когда никто уже не «держит лицо», у кого истерика немного, у кого наоборот, кто-то хватается за таблетки — вот и начинают названивать мамы-папы-бабушки-личные жизни... Мила, получив теплые слова от мамы с бабушкой и старательно ими подсказанные — от брата и папы, не ожидала получить в руки Юрин телефон, на экране которого высвечивалось «Дед», но услышать в трубке голос хоккеиста Лехи:  
\- Здравствуйте, Мила! Извините, что беспокоим. Николай Палыч сказал, что уже можно звонить, вот.  
И следом на весь мир, будто она пыталась докричаться сюда из Питера, Майка:  
\- Мила, ты была такая крррутая по телевизоррру! И когда прррыгнула с платьем вшух таким! Платье такое крррасивое, как у пррринцессы! Я думала ты упадешь, а ты сделала ласточку, меня научишь! Я не хлюздю, а папа научит катиться жопой вперрред!.. Да поняла я поняла… Не жопой, а спиной… да поняла я, поняла, а почему тогда жопа есть, а слова нет?.. Да поняла… Мила, поздррравляю тебя с победой и желаю тоже победы в следующий ррраз!  
Потом малая намекнула на обещанные конфеты или что-нибудь еще, отругнулась от папаши, папаша забрал телефон и поздравил уже без «вшух!», но после Майки все было как-то смешно, а может, это немного от нервного перенапряжения истерикой разобрало. А Юрка будто нарочно ляпнул во всеуслышание:  
\- Что за мужик-то звонил? Что ты такая радостная, ну, дождись банкета, лимон съешь, что ли...  
Болтун — находка для шпиона, блин.  
В самом деле оно куда-то от Юрки просочиться не могло, но, может, кто-то все равно услышал, и на вопросы про личную жизнь в этот раз пришлось буквально отбиваться, с личиком-кирпичиком и «Без комментариев!» Потому что в самом деле, что тут комментировать? - что на том краю звонка мелкая детсадовка-Майка? Ну, может, откатав на Гала, помахать потом в какую-то камеру — вдруг сегодня снова смотрит, так пусть думает, что машут ей.

На каток и вообще куда-нибудь в тот день Яков Львович не велел, мол, с завтра продолжаем, а сегодня распаковаться и выдохнуть, никто и не собирался. Но на вокзале всех троих подхватил на машине Юркин дед, и поэтому домой тоже получилось не сразу. Мимо знакомой коробки, по которой после ночного снегопада шустрили пацаны с лопатами — в гости. Чтоб не навязываться, Милка честно на грани слышимости спросила у парней:  
\- Это ниче, что я?..  
Плисецкий отмахнулся:  
\- Ты ж не на весь день, просто посидим немного и располземся.  
А пирожками пахло обалденно еще от входа в подъезд; ну, сегодня немного можно, а завтра просто подольше на беговой дорожке. Разумеется, не то с поздравлениями, не то на запах вкуснейшей домашней выпечки тут же припылил брат Отабека со всем своим семейством, пока толком не успели даже рассесться — в дверь постучали.  
Стучала мелкая рыжая девчонка с раздерганной тощей косичкой, в тапках и в криво накинутой поверх пижамы розовой куртке, и в первую очередь по этой куртке Мила поняла:  
\- Май, ты?  
\- Звонок высоко. Я увидела в окно, что вы пррриехали с дядей Колей.  
\- Ну, здравствуй. Конфеты погоди, сейчас…  
Мила выколупала из сумки и вручила здоровую коробку рафаэлок, а из большого пакета достала единорога, на котором спала в поезде и которого так берегла от Юркиных ног.  
\- Только конфеты все и сразу не ешь, живот заболит. И дома поделись. Ну, побежишь?  
Из комнаты в ответ на громкий голос чего-то азартно рассказывающего Юрки грохнуло смехом. Майка жалко мигнула васильковыми глазищами.  
\- Или не беги. Ты хоть предупредила, куда ушла?  
\- Я бабе сказала, что к дяде Коле. У бабы суп убегал, она сказала, иди.  
\- Ладно, поползли. Только мы ненадолго, договорились?  
Надолго или нет, но захлопотавшаяся бабуля, похоже, слегка забыла про внучку, а Мила просто немного забыла про время, там еще и шустрая родственница Отабека для взрослого населения, кому сегодня не за руль, подогнала к пирогам вкусное домашнее вино… Когда в дверь теперь уже позвонили, это было почти неожиданно.  
\- Мил, там по ходу к тебе.  
\- Ой, - спохватилась Майка и на всякий случай вместе с единорогом в половину собственного роста спряталась за ноги Милы. - Папа пррришел.  
Леша-хоккеист топтался на пороге и будто не знал, куда деть свои длинные ноги и руки, тем более руки были заняты букетом.  
\- Извините. Она тогда так всех достала, чтоб позвонить и поздравить. Вот!  
Миле уже тонну навручали за последние дни, а теперь, вот незадача, стояла с этими ромашками, красная, как шестиклассница.  
\- Лех, так это ты звонил с дедушкиного?  
\- Да говорю, малая всем мозг выела.  
\- Ага, ага, - не очень-то поверил, но покивал головой Плисецкий.  
\- Я забыла! - Майка вдруг, закинув на плечо единорога, впрыгнула в тапки и помчалась вниз по лестнице.  
\- Мая, куртку!  
Вместо ответа грохнула дверь внизу.  
\- Вы очень здорово катались. Мы все просто засмотрррелись, честно! - Майкин папа под слоем веснушек тоже сделался какой-то красный. Да еще и закартавил немного, будто Мая.  
Вернулась запыхавшаяся Майка; единорога оставив где-то дома, она несла кружку:  
\- Ты как пррринцесса Эльза, потому что на льду! Поздррравляю с победой!  
Прохладная и тяжелая, китайская кружка с Эльзой легла в ладони так хорошо, будто именно Милку дожидалась.

Выбравшись из маршрутки, какое-то время, вместо чтоб идти домой, Мила просто стояла на остановке, смотрела на падающий снег, а потом уже сообразила: телефон! Вроде ж брякал, когда уже собиралась на выход! Но пока прокладываешь себе дорогу к свободе, обычно немного не до ответов.  
Пропущенный был от Юрки, но абонент трубу брать не желал, а значит сам себе злобная пельмешка. А вот вечерний звонок с незнакомого номера — это было напряжно. На этот обычно звонили только свои, для чужих был дядь-Яшин, и никто не стал бы дергать на ночь глядя, так что в любом случае брать не стала. Тогда следом прилетело сообщением: «Милаш, здравствуй, дядя Коля беспокоит. Сможешь перезвонить, когда освободишься?»  
\- Да? Дядь Коль, да, доброго. Что, у Юры что-то случилось?..  
\- Нет, Милаш. У нас тут другое че-пе, Олю Стасенко с первого в больницу увезли… в смысле, бабушку Маину, Лешка с ней поехал, а Майя у меня осталась. Плачет сильно, может, ты поговоришь?  
«Поговорить» - это очень сильно сказано, потому что Майка бессвязанно пищала и выла в трубку, а Милка совершенно не представляла, что можно такого утешительного сказать, кроме глупого и нифига не утешительного «Не переживай!». И остановилась только когда ноги сами вместо родного двора вырулили направо в островок пятиэтажек, к дому с хоккейной коробкой.  
К приходу Милы Майка успела нареветься всласть и до судорожной икоты, так что с порога уже молча эдаким мелким рыжим клещом повисла на ногах.   
\- Нехорошо вышло, дернул тебя, а она уже вроде сама успокоилась, - беспомощно извинился дед Коля. - Сто лет уже девчонок не нянчил…  
\- У бабы живот заболел, а она говорррила, что не хочет в поликлинику и не с кем меня - ик! - оставить. Потом лежала в комнате, а я игрррала, только тихо. А папа — ик! - с ррработы пррришел и стал скорррую помощь вызывать…  
На обтянутую джинсами ногу попало мокрым.  
\- Тих-тих, хватит плакать, - осторожно вывернувшись, Мила присела рядом на корточки, и теперь Майка принялась мочить слезами воротник куртки.  
\- Маюш, идем, может, мультики включу?  
Вместо ответа рыжий затылок и раздерганная короткая косичка мотнулись туда-сюда: нет!  
\- Или покушай иди, картошечка вкусная!  
\- Не хочу, - Майка снова тяжело икнула, вздрогнув всем телом.  
\- Миле домой, наверно, надо.  
Майка хлюпнула.  
\- А пошли ко мне в гости? - скорее от безысходности, чем всерьез, предложила Мила. Свежая порция рева — это наверняка последнее, что хотел слышать дед Юры, да и ей было бы уже лишним. Майка снова хлюпнула и выдохнула на грани слышимости:  
\- А пошли.  
Взрослые люди гораздо легче на подъем, а дети собираются по три часа, точнее, их приходится «собирать». Когда на катке занимаются детские группы, то потом мало что лед после них убитый, так еще и оглохнуть можно от галдежа мелких и криков их мамаш, а еще они непременно теряют вещи и потом долго еще неприкаянными душами наматывают круги в поисках утраченного. На вахте уже целую корзинку поставили, и она после выходных вечно до краев оказывалась полная непарными перчатками, носками, чехлами, шапками, бутылками для воды, даже штанами и кофтами, а разок целую неделю вишенкой на этом торте красовалась «Биология» за пятый класс… Майку же «собирать» не пришлось — сваленные на стуле в прихожей куртку и штаны она натянула прямо поверх домашней пижамы, влезла в ботинки, цапнула под мышку знакомого единорога, и только пожаловалась шепотом:  
\- У меня шапки и варежек нету. Я тогда могу просто в капюшоне…  
\- Уши отморозишь. На, надень мою.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я — капюшон. Мне можно, я взрослая.  
На самом деле на улице с этим снегопадом потеплело почти до нуля, так что можно было вообще без капюшона. Майка шла рядом, цеплялась за руку, наряженная в шапку и варежки не по размеру, месила ногами неубранный снег и только сопела.   
\- Взять тебе чего-нибудь поесть?  
\- Йогурт.  
\- А еды?  
\- Булку?  
\- Май, булка с йогуртом - не еда, а перекус.  
\- А разве котлеты не дома надо жарррить?  
Готового в магазине на первом этаже не продавали, так что ради гостьи пришлось на какое-то время встать к плите — ну, а пока доходили на плите котлетки, то накромсала салатика, благо Майка не пыталась носиться, орать или что-то разнести, а смирно смотрела рядом мультик на телефоне. И привередничать тоже не стала, хотя и поинтересовалась, а почему котлеты без корочки, и предупредила, что не любит огурцы, так что по большей части выклевывала из салата помидорки-черри. Объевшись, йогурта она отпила только чуть-чуть:  
\- А остальное - тебе. Я не заррразная.  
Телефон вспомнил, для чего он тут, прекратил показывать мультик и зазвонил.  
\- Да, дядь-Коль?  
\- Это не дядя Коля, - ответил еще один незнакомый номер. - Это Алексей, папа Майи. Мила, извините, маму вот только-только прооперировали, и мне даже не уехать, потому что может понадобиться кровь, у нас редкая… Ничего, что она пока у вас напросилась? Я как только буду свободен, сразу!  
На часах было уже десять вечера, а значит, такое «сразу» могло случиться и в одиннадцать, и в двенадцать, и в час…  
\- Не вопрос! - проявила благодушие Мила и, глянув на Майку, от пережитых волнений и вкусной еды начавшую клевать носом прямо за столом, решила:  
\- Пусть здесь поспит, не тащить же теперь обратно к дяде Коле. А утром тогда сдам с рук на руки!  
И кивнула Майке:  
\- Все хорошо будет с бабушкой, папа пока с ней посидит, потом приедет.  
Никакой запасной одежды, конечно, у Майки не было и здесь бы точно не нашлось, так что спать она улеглась в Милиной футболке — ей такая была как платье или старинная ночная рубашка. Прошвырявшись полчаса на диване, мелкая осторожно возникла на пороге в комнату:  
\- А можно я с тобой посплю?  
\- Тебе там страшно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Темно?  
\- Нет, пррросто, ну, все не такое…  
\- Фиг с тобой. В смысле заползай.  
Майка подползла вместе с единорогом, и свернулась под боком у залипавшей в телефон Милы клубком, будто приблудный котенок:  
\- Мил, а если баба Оля умрррет?  
\- Не говори ерунды, с ней папа сидит сейчас.  
\- Когда деда умеррр, папа тоже с ним сидел. И баба сидела. И с ложки даже корррмила, как маленького, а деда все ррравно умеррр.  
\- Май, ты спать пришла — так спи. Как в сказке - утро вечера мудренее.  
\- Папа утррром пррридет?  
\- А куда он денется.  
Про «утром» и «с рук на руки» Мила никогда еще так не ошибалась. Равно как и про то, что йогурт — не еда, а перекус, потому что именно он мелкой послужил завтраком, пока Милка носилась по квартире, лихорадочно собираясь: проспала! Забыла включить будильник — и все…

Сообщение «Я проспала, теперь придется убегать. Сможете подхватить Майю из Ледового?» Мила отбила уже в автобусе. На одной коленке — сумка, на другой — отрубившаяся обратно Майка в сползающей на глаза шапке. И с единорогом! Ладно, что тут, в одной остановке до конечной, еще можно было именно сесть. А вот выгрузиться с двумя занятыми руками было проблематично. Вдобавок, прямо на выходе какой-то вроде прилично одетый старичок попытался выхватить у Милы сумку с коньками! Мила вцепилась в ремень мертвой хваткой, и со ступенек едва не упала, а этот еще и проворчал:  
\- Да вы спуститесь нормально, мамочка, подержу я ваш баул…  
Несомая поперек пуза Майка весело захихикала. Выспалась, зараза.  
Бойким проскоком от остановки наискосок до входа (охраннику: «Это моё! Со мной!»), еще бодрее — по коридору. Спасибо хоть Майка не сбавляла скорость и не ныла. Наверно, потому что на бегу фиг поноешь, и вообще заговорила только в раздевалке:   
\- А откуда там пахнет едой?  
\- Из буфета. Только я опаздываю, после зала перед льдом будет время — дойдем, покормлю завтраком.  
Краем глаза приходилось мониторить, но мелкая вела себя прилично: мультики смотрела в наушниках, а устав от мультиков, прыгала и кривлялась, подражая взрослым, исключительно в своем углу у окна и никуда ни к кому не лезла. И все равно Мила немного выдохнула, когда перерыв.  
Голодная мелкая не кочевряжилась, как вчера с ужином, и свою овсянку спылесосила вперед Милки. На них немного косились, потому что видон тот еще: с косичками возиться было некогда, даже с расческой, так что сидели за столом две всклоченных, как ведьмы, и единорог еще этот. Сюда могли прийти с гантельками, с клюшками, почти всегда — с коньками, а иногда с хоккейными баулами (и тогда специфический аромат хоккейной формы надолго перебивал и запах еды, и аппетит окружающим), а вот с единорогами приходили совсем редко. Наверно, никогда.  
\- Бабичева! - Юрка не удержался, чтоб не поддеть:  
\- Аиста подбила или часики-то тикают? Ты где ее взяла?  
\- Из дома, - ответила Майка. - Дядя Юррра, а ты что, меня не помнишь уже? Я — Майя, а это, - в лицо Плисецкому сунули единорога, - это Витя.  
\- Витя?  
\- Ну да. Иногда же смотррришь на игрррушку, ее не купили даже, а ты смотррришь и уже знаешь, что собачку зовут Рррыжик, а котика Степа… А я единорррожку увидела и сразу поняла, что его зовут Витей.  
\- Устами младенца. Милка, ты щас только ничего не говори, ладно? Майя, я его сфоткаю, твоего зверя?  
\- А меня с Милой тоже сфоткаешь, дядя Юррра?  
\- Плисецкий, не смей, мы непричесанные!  
Веселье было недолгим, и все снова разбежались по своим делам. Уже шнуруясь, Милка удивилась:  
\- Что-то твой папа где-то загулялся!  
Майка, сидевшая подозрительно тихо, увлеченно рассматривала свои коленки.  
\- Не звонит… Мая?  
Девчонка жалобно промямлила:   
\- Я нечаянно…  
\- Чего?!  
\- Он звонил… когда я мультики… Я ответила, а оказалось — папа.  
\- И чего?  
\- Я больше не буду!  
\- Чего ты больше не будешь?!  
\- Говорррить… я сказала, что мы все заняты, и потом пойдем есть завтрррак и тоже заняты и пусть пррриедет потом. Я думала, вдррруг ты меня на этот каток с собой возьмешь…  
Майка старательно похлопала глазами, но Мила не купилась.  
\- У меня просто слов нет. Ну что, возьму, куда денусь. Будешь сидеть за бортиком. И без телефона и мультиков, кстати.  
Горе-папаша не отвечал на звонок, так что пришлось кинуть ему сообщение, мол, забирайте ваше сокровище в любое время. Но пока что телефон молчал…  
Лед перед заливкой был безобразный, такое впечатление, что тут прошел взрослый хоккейный матч, а не покатались сопляки из младших групп и не попрыгал всласть Юрка. Хотя нет, Юрка как раз испоганить лед мог, умел и практиковал. С расписанием опять вышла накладка и часть хоккеёнышей паслась в своем углу, и время от времени кто-то оттуда да вылетал, ладно что не совсем под ноги.   
Яков Львович ругался — видно, начал еще с Плисецким, а теперь по инерции не мог остановиться: попало и из-за телефона, и что за деревянная сегодня… Настроения, скатившегося куда-то не туда, оно не поднимало ни разу.  
В конце концов еще и мелкая, устав сидеть на месте, потихоньку подобралась ко входу.   
\- Куда собралась?! В обуви на лед?  
\- Нет, - пискнула Майя.  
\- А это кто вообще у тебя?  
\- Майя.  
\- Плисецкая?  
\- Нет, Бабичева! - огрызнулась Мила. - Чего тебе?  
\- Я нечаянно…  
\- Опять?!  
\- Я терррпела-терррпела, терррпела-терррпела…  
Только тут Мила заметила расползающееся на штанах мокрое пятно.  
\- Это ты что?! Ты насикала в штаны?  
\- Ну, Бабичева, - грохнул тренер, - мамаша из тебя тоже херовая! Ладно, все равно уже перерыв. Тащи давай свою зассанку переодеваться.  
\- Тигррр Львович… Ой, Яков Тигрррыч, я нечаянно!  
Да уж задачка — легко сказать, что переодеваться, а во что?  
Штаны еще можно спереть в потеряшках, а завтра вернуть, а все остальное?  
Майка снова разревелась, и теперь было и на нее ругнуться бы, что могла ж попроситься, там до туалета — только до дверей дойти! И с себя погано — лед холодный, а она, мелкая, сколько там на трибунах просидела? Мелкая все скулила, пока ее тащили до душа, тычась мокрым заплаканным носом в щеку, будто щенок.  
\- Спросить, где туалет — что, язык проглотила, а?  
\- Яков Тигрррыч ррругался сильно, мне стрррашно спрррашивать было.  
\- Ладно, хорош уже реветь, я сейчас на это ухо оглохну…  
Теплые штаны шмякнулись сушиться на батарею, благо, на них попало не так уж много, остальное все Мила покидала в пакетик, пусть стирают и сушат сами. Катька-Пончик, мотавшаяся вроде по своим делам, вернулась, неся какой-то сверток.  
\- Во! Я у хоккейной секции стрельнула! Их мамочки всегда запас держат!  
Получился тот еще бомжонок, пацаньих труселей под спортивками не было видно, но сами спортивки до подмышек и «дубовые» носки, натянувшиеся выше колен, впечатляли. Мастерка с подвернутыми рукавами и шапка не по размеру зато теперь отлично гармонировали со всем остальным.  
В девчоночью дверь осторожно постучал Отабек, и внес свою долю «пожертвований», вручив три мандарина:  
\- Появились! Самые правильные!  
Это были те самые мандарины, которые появляются в ноябре и исчезают к середине января: большие, сладкие, с рыхлой шкуркой.  
\- Мила… А если я больше не буду, ты меня на большой каток возьмешь?  
\- Шустрая ты какая. И вообще… - Мила собралась сказать, что и вообще, ты наказана, но вовремя прикусила язык: Майке и так уже сегодня досталось. - И вообще, где я тебе тут коньки возьму?  
\- Фигурррнокатальные, как у тебя? С золотой звездочкой и тррреугольником, это всем такие дают? И рррозовые нельзя? А платье с блестяшками?  
Майка была смешная, глупая и по-своему хитрая. Слопала свой мандарин и теперь потихоньку косилась на половину Милкиного. Надо будет потом снова стаскать ее в буфет, супа ей, что ли…  
\- Да бери уже, бери. И пошли, а то Яков Тигрррыч там заждался, наверно.  
Пончик из-за дверки своего шкафа задорно заржала, а потом подавилась мандариновой долькой — ей колотили по спине, а она отмахивалась, что не сдохнет, так добьют, и так и угорала над этим «Тигрычем»...  
После заливки лед офигенный, его всегда хотелось не то сфотографировать на память, мол, и таким бывает, то ли просто забрать и унести с собой в личное пользование. Даже пах, кажется, немного по-другому, хотя, наверно, это обоняние немного перебило мокрыми детскими штанами и мандаринами. И катать бы теперь хоть до самой ночи, но кто бы дал. Яков Львович точно не дал; то ли Майка его малость из колеи выбила, то ли, видно, успокоившись, он даже сдержанно похвалил. К позднему обеду, во время которого Майка нечаянно напоила своего единорога компотом, наконец-то прозвонился Алексей, которому были вручены и мокрые шмотки, и единорог, и хозяйка единорога и шмоток. Он долго извинялся и снова смешно краснел под своими веснушками, явно стеснялся натекшей с ботинок грязно-снежной лужи и наверняка до смерти рад был убраться из Ледового.  
Но то ли убраться из Ледового и убраться от Ледового — вещи разные, то ли просто в порыве благодарности, когда Милка по темноте шагала к остановке усталыми ногами и даже раздумывала, что, может, на такси, чужая машина гостеприимно распахнула дверь:   
\- Карета подана!  
\- Не стоило! - она вежливо попыталась отказаться, но очень вежливо и очень слабо попыталась, а вот забросила на сиденье сумку и вытянула ноги с ощущением какого-то смутного кайфа.  
\- Смотррри, это тебе! - с детского кресла обрадовала Майка и сунула в руки Милке целый пакет «правильных» мандаринов, оранжево светящих своими боками даже в полутемном салоне.

Майкин отец так и сказал, что вроде как спортсменам нельзя дарить еды, потому что а вдруг допинг или поперек диеты, но вдруг один или два, наверно, можно иногда, и вообще он вроде как собирался гостинец в больницу отвезти, но кто бы его еще пустил в интенсивную терапию, а теперь пропадет же…  
\- Пап, ты че врррешь? Ты сам сказал, что в подарррок и песец неудобно, что Мила меня коррмила супом и кашей и жопу ссаную мыла… Но если не хочешь, я и сама съем!  
У Милки даже мандариновая долька не в то горло пошла, как днем у Катьки, она смеялась, кашляла, Майка колотила ей своим мелким кулаком между лопаток, а Алексей не находился, что тут возразить, потому что болтун — находка для шпиона. И доча его с потрохами сдала.  
Так что до дома доехали потом немножко в неловком молчании, а уже дома было неловко, что вместо бы вежливо спросить, как себя чувствует Майкина бабуля, только ржала конем. Этим, радужным с крыльями, Витей.  
Правда, случай спросить представился буквально меньше, чем через сутки, вчерашняя машина, при свете на редкость морозного и ясного утра оказавшаяся старенькой, но еще крепкой, сама затормозила рядом, попавшись на полпути до остановки:  
\- Доброе утро! Нам по дороге?  
\- Привет! - пробубнила пристегнутая к креслу невыспавшаяся и поэтому не очень добрая Майка, забирая с сиденья единорога и освобождая место.  
\- Только в садик заброшу, но это тоже по пути!  
\- Как бабушка?  
\- Я с бабой Олей по телефону говорррила, она сказала, не дождетесь, не умрррет. Хорррошо.  
\- Ну и замечательно!  
\- Только мы штаны с носками не взяли, чтоб верррнуть. Они на батарррее сохнуть остались. Тот мальчик не обидится?  
Казенное здание на обнесенной забором-решеткой территории еще издали сразу было признано Милой садиком, а в открытую дверь машины прямо таки повеяло морозом и воспоминаниями детства — умм, пригорелая творожная запеканка!   
Леша-хоккеист вернулся назад быстро… и с Майкой.  
\- Что, выгнали?  
\- Нет, не взяли! - лишенная творожной запеканки Майка ничуть с такого не расстроилась.  
\- Забыл, - покаянно выдохнул горе-папаша. - Сами сняли же с питания на всю неделю, чтоб дома с бабушкой отдохнула… Добросим сейчас на каток - и до работы часа на два метнемся, там отпустят.  
\- Неудобно!  
\- Неудобно спать на потолке — одеяло падает! - выгнанная из садика мелкая веселилась, как птичка. Милка бы тоже веселилась на ее месте.  
Так оно и продолжалось — кто-то следит за дорогой, кто-то радуется свободному дню, кто-то едет на каток и то ли думает, то ли думает, а не подремать ли... Как же быстро доехали до катка, доставка прямо до входа!   
\- Не сюда! - скомандовала Майка. - Надо к дверрри сбоку, эти не ррработают!  
И что за черт потянул за язык — непонятно:  
\- Май, пойдешь? Только чтоб в туалет проситься, нам штанов больше не дадут.  
\- Мила, с ума сошли? Неудобно же!  
\- Неудобно спать на потолке — одеяло падает. Поезжайте спокойно на работу, Леша. Освободитесь — заберете.  
\- Хоть на буфет возьмите…  
Мила, конечно, не взяла, а вот Майка походя цапнула.  
Дверь, охранник, боковая дверь, коридор, гардероб, раздевалка, единорог Витя.  
\- В зале ни к чему не лезь. Я не жадная, а вот ты себе руку или ногу придавишь — останешься без них. Пить — в кулере, писать — дверь с розовым коньком в комнату для девочек. На звонки не отвечай, сразу мне неси.   
\- А ты всегда сначала в зал, а потом завтрррак?  
\- Как получится. Но обычно получается именно так.  
\- Трррудно. Я думала, крррасивое платье с блестяшками и крррасиво крррружиться. А ты прррыгаешь и падаешь, и никто не жалеет и только ррругается. А Яков Тигрррыч сегодня не придет?  
\- А куда он денется. Он же не просто так ругается, а за дело. Позвонить папе, чтоб забрал тебя?  
\- Нет! А если я буду хорррошо вести, то можно на лед?..  
\- Ты же без коньков вроде. Посмотрим, обещать на всякий случай не буду.  
Хорошо, что для садика Майка оделась в футболку и леггинсы — все не так грустно, как вчера в порядком утасканной домашней пижаме, и гораздо удобнее беситься и прыгать, чем было бы в платье.   
\- А зачем так волосы?  
\- Жарко же будет, и мешают. Ты же видела, как в секции все девочки ходят с пучками.  
\- И дядя Юррра тоже, хотя не девочка. Сделаешь мне такой же пучок? А можно мне обстррричь с краю, как у тебя и дяди Юрры? И у того дяди, которррый вчера мандаррринами корррмил?  
\- Твои папа и бабушка не поймут. Собралась? - пошли!  
Завтрак, если честно, иногда вовсе проходил мимо, а не так, чтоб второй день подряд и в буфете, где Майка нахваливала сырники, что не горелые и варенье вкусное. С Яковом Львовичем (слегка охреневшим от таких гостей) мелкая подлиза вежливо поздоровалась и даже спросила, как поживаете, Яков Тигрррыч, и тренер обалдел так, что даже ответил, что прекрасно, жду не дождусь чтоб Милка прекратила дурить и откатала программу чистенько… Впрочем, в какой-то момент торчащая у бортика Майка оказалась грызущей красное сочное яблоко:  
\- Хочешь откусить?  
\- Это ты откуда добыла?  
\- Яков Тигрррыч дал! Кусай, я не заррразная!  
И даже удалось навернуть кружок перед заливкой вместе с Майкой, обутой в выпрошенные под честное слово прокатные коньки. Кружок «елочек», и еще кружок — подняв то визжащую, то хохочущую мелкую:  
\- Ты меня уррронишь! Пути!  
\- Не путю! Я даже Юрку поднимала в поддержку!  
\- Он же огррромный дядька!  
\- А тогда был совсем не огррромный! Был мелкая пискля, как ты!  
\- Ай, я не пискля, пути!  
А у чужих дверей — внезапный сюрприз — что двери эти приоткрыты, а хохот и гитара были бы слышны даже с закрытыми.  
\- Это же мальчиковая ррраздевалка!  
\- Это же Гошка!  
Попович с последней встречи оброс еще сильнее, и теперь собирал волосы ободком-пружинкой. Есть же люди, которые с возрастом становятся только харизматичнее, вот он точно из их числа.  
\- Ого. Герои дня! Тут появляется она и спрашивает Витю. А длиннонога и стройна — ну Нифинтифертити! Ну я, понятно, ошалел, вскочил, кричу: "Входите! Как звать вас?" "Лена". "Вери вел! Мон шер, зачем вам Витя?" Я вот, эм, Егор и я польщен, а это — друг мой Юра…  
\- Но если свяжешься ты с ним, сама и будешь дура! - закончила за него Милка. - Не пугайте мне ребенка.  
\- И нечего тут обзываться и петь пррро Витю!  
Единорог, кстати, получил еще больше внимания — его жмякали за белые бочка, с ним фотографировались, а к хозяйке вернули вместе с какими-то крекерами и конфетами. Кажется, по расписанию садика дальше шел тихий час, а час вышел очень громкий, но Майка исхитрилась под этот бедлам придремать в углу прямо среди одежды и сумок.  
В конце концов все веселье прикрыл тренер, расшугав заниматься дальше, но тоже то и дело отвлекался на Гошку с гитарой, и под этим соусом народ развлекался как мог, а ближе к заливке тишком вылезшая ко взрослым Майка, попытавшись проехаться на одной ноге, проехалась пузом до самого бортика.

\- А ты пррравда дядю Юррру поднимала?  
\- Точно как тебя. Он же совсем был легонький… ну, почти. А потом очень неудачно упала и даже сезон завершила раньше, потому что операция на спину, даже железную пластинку ставили. Мне из-за этого заклоны нельзя. Ну и еще там всякое…  
\- Заклоны — это как Соня сегодня?.. А ты не врррешь? Я тебя по спине стукала — она не железная была!  
\- Да тебя вместе с твоим Витей только Железный Человек может столько таскать, а ты — «врррешь»!  
\- Ты жаррреные котлеты не ешь! И пельмени, и макаррроны, у тебя сил не будет!  
\- Они — вредные, я лучше сейчас тебя съем!  
Майка в ответ дрыгалась и хихикала:  
\- Не надо, я тоже вррредная!


	3. 3.

Первая мысль была даже не мыслью, а попытка оглядеться заспанными глазами: а что-как у нас с транспортом сегодня? И только потом понимание, что да, суббота же. Люди дома спят. Как быстро человек привыкает к хорошему, вот говорят, что к физическим нагрузкам привыкают за двадцать один день, а к шоколадке с первого раза, так вот, к тому, что тебя довозят на машинке, привыкаешь как к шоколадкам. А общественный транспорт — ну, как физические нагрузки.  
А первый, кто попался навстречу в Ледовом — Юрка. Не просто попался, а явно ждал, и ждал с таким видом, будто оформлял явку с повинной:  
\- Я не хотел.  
«Я не хотел» - это значит, накосячил по-крупному. Возможно, что-то разбил или сломал, возможно, разбил кому-то лицо или сломал кому-то ногу, и это в лучшем случае.  
\- Я послал Витьке, думал, пусть поржет там у себя. А этот пони-долбо… э… этот морон взял и у себя на странице выложил! Тотемное животное! Рыба-дебил у него тотемное животное!  
Вчерашнее залипание в соцсети перед сном прошло немного мимо Милки: пока доехали, пока дошла и помедитировала над содержимым холодильника, потом немного отвлеклась на плюющуюся грязной водой кухонную раковину и подозрительно побулькивающий слив в ванной… Так и упала спать, потому что сеть до завтра не убежит, а вот здоровый полноценный сон — очень даже да. А между тем, вокруг выложенных Витькой фотках с единорогом (и с Милкой, и с Майкой, поотдельности и вместе) кипели страсти. Если честно, страсти эти по запаху и содержимому в большинстве были очень схожи с тем, что вчера пытался вернуть обратно кухонный слив. А некоторые особо шустрые успели накатать постов, мол, умница и красавица Бабичева успела еще к совершеннолетию (если не раньше!) нагулять хрен пойми с кем целую дочь, всем наврав про тяжелую травму (когда чинили спину, то, кстати, тоже, говорили, травма — вранье, а на самом деле депрессия после неудачного романа и ранний алкоголизм), а дочь предпочла спихнуть на нянек и на какое-то время просто о ней забыть, катаясь себе по соревнованиям. Да еще и смея что-то врать на вопросы про семью, мол, когда-нибудь, но потом и вообще ноу коммент…  
\- А вы, ну, похожие ведь. Вот все и охренели…  
\- А Яков Львович что?  
\- Ну, а что дядя Яша. Сказал, что мы с Витькой придурки. И что только он и ждал, как станет разруливать фейки, выложенные на бабских сайтах, а у него других дел нет вообще. А потом сказал, чтоб я сам шел извинился. Короче, не хотел я, чтоб так вышло, это все Витька!  
Против ожиданий, Яков Львович на все сбивчивые слова про Майку только покивал (видно, выпитое после общения с Юрой успокоительное уже подействовало):  
\- Ладно тебе, в первый, что ли, раз напиз… наговорили разного, отобьемся. Если что — ноу коммент, а там дальше посмотрим. Что сегодня без малой?  
\- Так суббота. Отец дома. Яков Львович, извините, что я ее таскала сюда, я не подумала даже!  
\- Думать у вас вообще как-то не катит. Вон Витькина банда нагрянет послезавтра — я с ним лучше… побеседую! Но, если что — притаскивай, когда снова совсем девать некуда.  
И усмехнулся:  
\- Секрет у меня, на таких «подкидышей» рука счастливая. Ну, которые тут со взрослыми прибились вроде.  
\- А кто? Юрка и Бек, да? Они же как из ниоткуда вообще!  
\- Георгий. У него отец сам играл, потом секцию вел, забыла дядю Сашу, который коньки всем точил?  
\- Но у них же фамилии разные!  
\- У Гошки мать выпендрилась, хотела, чтоб династия. Сначала она по гастролям каталась и по репетициям пропадала, а Гоху просто не с кем оставить, вот и торчал тут с отцом, а потом - целый семейный подряд: из ее театра костюмерша на него шила много что… Юнисов — у него мать тут медсестрой работала, а отец какое-то время сторожем. Ну, шагай, что ли, вам сейчас на льду дневать и ночевать…  
\- А Витя — они что, уже прилетят? Да?  
\- Только это пока тоже типа секрет. Шагай на лед, Бабичева.  
На «подкидышей» у Якова Львовича рука, может, и счастливая, но и на всех остальных, обычных, — тоже. А с «дневать и ночевать», он, пожалуй, сказал лишку. Сам же выгнал — домой, есть, отдыхать.  
Ноги к дому немного не шли — наверно, от усталости. А может, от необходимости дойти и сказать про выложенные Юрой фотографии с Майкой. Сам-то Юрка за весь день больше на глаза старался в лишний раз не попадаться, и его Отабек тоже, а то бы Мила быстренько их с собою прихватила — пусть сами расскажут. Заодно бы и до дома докинули на машине.  
Леша заливал коробку: огромный и сильный, он, будто тяжеловоз, вез за собой на полозьях прицепленную к шлангу конструкцию из трубок. Трубки все были в мелких дырках, из которых лилась дышащая паром вода, и толстая тряпка, прицепленная позади, разглаживала остающиеся неровности. Мальчишки-хоккеисты кто-то помогали перетаскивать шланг, чтоб не попал под ноги, кто-то просто отдыхали рядом с брошенными лопатами для снега, Майка тусила там же. Увидела, замахала термосом и кружкой с Анной и Эльзой:  
\- Ты пррришла!  
\- А куда я денусь!  
И в самом деле, наверно, хорошо, что пришла без Бека и Юрки, точно бы обстебали все, а ведь и в самом деле — здорово так, и коробка эта под оранжевыми фонарями...

Это был офигенный вечер, если честно, - такой, что можно смело считать затишьем перед бурей. По свежепочищенному и свежезалитому льду, конечно, не получилось бы покататься, но, пока Леша увозил в гараж самодельный ресурфейсер и сматывал шланг куда-то в подвал, вся хоккейная компания шустро собрала баулы, и дождавшись своего предводителя, дружной толпой двинулась на каток возле школы. Сражаться на льду с другой такой же дружной толпой. А Майка, когда отец попытался отговориться, что Миле точно не надо с нами, она устала и замерзла, тут же напросилась в гости. Моментально решив, что сама она тоже вся устала и замерзла. Разогретую курицу Майка чуть клюнула, зато снова таскала помидорки из салата и очень помогла умять тыквенно-коричные мармеладки. Под эти мармеладки отлично пришелся вкусный чай из термоса и красивых кружек с принцессами Эльзой и Анной, мелкая намекала, что было бы неплохо еще и мультик про них, но согласилась, что мультик уже много раз был, а сериал лежит себе недосмотренный и страдает… Так под сериал и срубились, там никто из героев еще по крышам летать не начал, глаза сами закрылись и — оп!..   
От звонка Мила слегка обалдело подскочила, пытаясь нашарить телефон, и только потом уже сообразив, что звонят в дверь. На часах — всего-навсего начало десятого, на голове - шухер, на пороге — Леша с баулом и с извинениями, что так долго… Одеваемая Майка пробормотала что-то и продолжила спать, пока хоккейный папаша запаковывал ее в штаны-куртку-ботинки, свою шапку в теплой прихожей он бросил на баул и при свете лампочек оказался почти таким же рыжим, как Майка, но будто вылинявшим от ранней проседи. Если честно, язык еле повернулся, чтоб сказать и про эти дурацкие Юркины фото, и про разошедшиеся по сети сплетни, неловко и стыдно, будто бы сама заварила эту кашу. Леша тоже не слишком находился, что сказать, кроме, что надеется, что к соревнованиям все немного уляжется, а в сети ведь вечно болтают глупости, но, кажется, был только рад поскорее убраться восвояси. Уже когда он уходил к лифту, Мила таки сообразила:   
\- Ой, а как бабушка поживает?  
\- В понедельник переведут в общую палату. Спасибо вам за все, Мила, что-то мы и вправду тут…

Яков Львович не соврал, и Витя со своей якудзой прилетел чуть заранее. Трудно сказать, в какой момент так оно так исторически сложилось — и как Никифоров втихушку почти совсем перебрался в чужую страну, и как оставшаяся пустой квартира, вместо чтоб стать прижизненным музеем или кому-то вульгарнейше и меркантильно сдаваться, сделалась сплошным перевалочным пунктом для фигурнокатательного народа. Или для тех, кто хитро к ним примазался. «Какая гостиница, обижусь!» само собой перетекало в «Мы только на денек, посмотреть город!» То месяц все стояло пустое, то превращалось в смесь дурдома с общежитием: сумки и чемоданы толпой, кто-то всегда спит, кто-то занял ванную, а кто-то нечаянно попал в кадр чужого телефона, проходя по коридору в трусах… Яков Львович сразу предупредил — гулянки братских народов все на потом, и его послушали, потому что какие гулянки, чтоб потом эпично пролететь? (Юрка, правда, сказал, мол, это мы все стали старые и стремные.)   
Но закатить пьянку для своих да наших — это одно, а просто сгребстись на вечерок старой компанией — это же совсем другое! Даже если на попить — только чай (вкусный, не чета магазинному сену, такой же офигенно-крафтовый, как у Майкиной бабули), и что гости, что хозяева немножко убеганные, кто после трени, кто только очухиваясь от джетлага. Завтра уже — вот уж действительно, домой только ночевать, и японский мальчик с цветными волосами, прилетевший вместе с Витей и его Юри, внезапно оказался ростом даже почти выше Юрки и уже не шугался всего подряд, чуть ли не писаясь от восторга. Вырос, зубастик, и вправду зубастый стал. За медаль с ним таким еще повоевать придется, и Юрочке, и Беку. И Юри. Но об этом, что называется, подумаем завтра. А пока пусть все равно хорошо — смесь языков, и вкусный чай, и немного не то завидно такой легкой белой завистью, не то просто привычно смущает, как эти двое меж собой вполголоса чирикают на своем-азиатском (Никифоров вроде какие-то там экзамены даже сдавал!), и как Юри негромко смеется в ответ… Пожалуй, это получалось бы даже громче, чем если просто на каждом углу заявлять, смотрите, а мы — вместе! Ну или как Юра с Беком, когда договаривают друг за другом или преглядываются, собираясь очередную дурь натворить...  
Витька швырялся в пакетах, выгружая гостинцы: все те же чаи, вкусняшки в ярких обертках… Он всегда чего-то привозил, когда жил здесь, притаскивал на всех хоть жвачек и магнитиков, и потом своих привычек не оставил.  
\- Во, тут мои тоже чего-то собрали… извини, что так с фотками вышло. Прицепились, блин. Никакой настоящей инфы нет, за любой фейк перекусаются…  
\- Юрка говорит, самые срачи уже быстренько потерли.  
\- Ты лучше как-нибудь в фанатские группы заглядывай, чем всякую фигню. Ну, короче, вот!  
Огромный пакет зефирок-маршмеллоу, раскрашенных в радугу и с единорогом на упаковке, вот блин.   
\- Они ведь без клубники? Поделюсь с Майкой, ее зверя заслуга.   
Яков Львович как чуял, когда в десять вечера позвонил и велел Витьке разгонять честную компанию, и то ли прав Юра, что все стали старые и унылые, то ли просто настало завершение этого затишья, что шустренько собрались по домам.  
\- Тебя Леха сегодня заберет или как? - Бек возился с багажником их машины.   
\- Или как. Человек вообще-то работает. Добросите до своего поворота?  
\- Может, до дома? Темно же.  
\- Тут с обеда уже темно, такси вызову…  
Так, собственно, Милка и сделала. Темно-то, строго говоря, только там, где нет фонарей, а ближе к центру оно и ночь напоминает слабо, и движение ничуть не меньше. Пока ждала такси, показалось, что в потоке других мелькнула машина Леши, но это, конечно, только показалось.  
Жалко, конечно.

Телефон зазвонил в начале двенадцатого, высветив контакт «Леша». Вообще-то уже полагалось спать и видеть десятый сон, родители с братом и бабушкой отбыли еще в восемь, набулькать себе зеленого чая, немножко выдохнуть, но какое там… Что может быть правильнее и нужнее, чем уткнуться в телефон и любоваться всеми косяками собственной короткой программы! И по кругу, по кругу, чтоб точно донакрутить оставшиеся нервы. Что баллов хватило сегодня быть первой — очень не факт, что оно так будет и послезавтра… И тут - «Леша».  
\- Мила, это ты? - пискнула Майка в трубку.  
\- А кто еще?  
\- Ну вдррруг! Я слова читаю плохо, но у тебя рррядом с именем каррртинка с коньком, - старательным шепотом отвечала мелкая. - Папа уже спит, а я телефон сперррла.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, я пррросто сказать, что смотррррела сегодня, как ты каталась! АннаМихална на телефоне смотрррела, и я с ней… Та накрррашенная девочка в крррасном платье не сильно упала? А ты самая крррасивая! Ты ведь победила их всех, да? Папа говорррил не будет звонить и не будет отвлекать от соррревнований. И что ты серррдишься из-за фотогрррафий со мной и Витей, и что мы тебя уже достали, наверррное. Ты уже не серррдишься, или нет?  
\- Господи, да с чего он взял, что сержусь?! Я думала, чтоб вам ничего плохого не наговорили, люди же постоянно придумывают всякую ерунду, а им верят!  
Зеленый чай из кружки с Эльзой уже успел подостыть и ощутимо отдавал перестоявшей горечью.  
\- Почему они пррридумывают?  
\- Завидуют, наверно, вот почему. А вдруг бы тебя в садике стали дразнить, а я оказалась виновата.  
\- Кто дррразнить? Меня Тимуррр один ррраз назвал только, но он всех дррразнит, он дуррррак… Мила, а у тебя елка есть?  
\- Нет пока. Некогда мне, Маюш, я домой сейчас только спать прихожу.  
\- Из-за соррревнований? Папе тоже некогда и я тоже без елки и дома только сплю, папа на ррработе… а тут зима, зима, так всю зиму без елки и пррроживешь...  
\- А сейчас чего не спишь, коза?  
\- С тобой же поговорррить! И ты же тоже не спишь! А у нас снег до окошек почти накидали! Пррррямо за окном уже сугрррробы…  
\- Снеговик нас ждет давно-о-о… - в тон провыла Милка, как-то оно слегка завязло уже в ушах за последнее время, пока телефон был полон мультиков. Майка захихикала:  
\- Но не вижусь я с тобой теперрррь, открррой же дверрррь! За окном уже сугррробы и мы с тобой как два сугррроба, Эльза… Ой. Папа пррришел.  
\- Майя!  
\- Маюш, дай-ка папе телефон…  
\- Папа, это ведь Мила!..  
Но уже пошли короткие гудки, а потом прилетело коротенькое «Пожалуйста, извините!»  
\- «Извините» он! - И Милка решительно нажала на зеленую трубку.  
Разумеется, Леша не слишком-то быстро и не очень радостно ответил, а Майка «за кадром», похоже, вообще выла.  
\- Добрый вечер! - хотя вечер там явно уже был не добрый и больше уже ночь.  
\- Извините. Я не подумал, что Майя вздумает вас разбудить!  
\- Я не спала еще. А она, между прочим, поздравить позвонила!  
\- Извините, - повторил этот Леша как заведенный.  
\- Спасибо, не за что. Леша, я вас очень сильно обидела, когда эти придурки навыкладывали в сеть моих фотографий с Майей?  
\- Нет…  
Кажется, присмотрись к телефонному экрану — и можно увидеть, как он озадаченно поскреб щетину на подбородке.  
\- Наоборот, это про вас же наговорили! Им только дай — кого угодно помоями обольют.  
\- Во-от. А почему тогда шла речь, что я на Майку за что-то обиделась?  
Болтун — находка для шпиона, так-то, Леша-хоккеист.  
\- Ох, Мила. Майя, она, ну, не хватает внимания, прилипчивая же по-страшному…  
«Я тоже!» - чуть не брякнула в ответ Мила.  
\- Как бабушка?  
\- В понедельник осмотр и во вторник, может, выпишут. Если без внезапных осложнений — ттт!  
\- Это хорошо… А в субботу свободны?  
\- Вроде бы. Ну, если без форсмажоров, объект до праздников сдаем, я немного живу на работе, если не дернут в выходной — то да.  
\- Значит, приезжайте за меня поболеть.  
\- Неудобно...  
\- …только спать на потолке — одеяло падает. Попрошу, чтоб вас пустили. Майя еще не уснула там? Можно ей трубу?  
\- Нет, не спит, злится.  
\- Майя, хочешь послезавтра ко мне на каток, чтоб смотреть не по телефону или телевизору?  
\- А пррррямо завтрррра можно?  
\- Завтра я кататься не буду, завтра там дядя Юра, а тебе завтра в садик надо. А послезавтра — уже выходной!  
\- Скорррей бы это послезавтррра.  
\- Ложись спать скорее, тогда время пройдет быстрее. А потом, наверно, можно будет и елку.  
\- И покатаемся у дома или там?  
\- Очень может быть.   
\- У тебя платье было как у пррринцессы. А чтоб смотррреть, можно тоже надеть платье?  
\- Только не замерзни.  
\- Ты меня рррасколдуешь, Эльза!..  
Майку потом еле загнали спать, и тут оказалось, что и у Милы глаза слипаются просто сами по себе. Ох Яков Львович еще выскажет завтра. Или не выскажет, что он там говорил про счастливую руку?.. Надо будет отдать Майке японские радужные зефирки. А потом, и в самом деле, можно и елку, до праздников уже вот, несколько дней…


	4. 4.

По правде говоря, Яков Львович наверняка нервов тратил гораздо больше, чем его подопечные все и вместе взятые. Просто не все это понимали, может, кроме Вити теперь. Вечно спросит, спала ли, а сам спал ли вообще — непонятно. И как-то сразу догоняет свой паспортный возраст, а пахнет от него не привычным с детства крепким старым одеколоном, а больше остро-мятно и тревожно, валокордином. Соваться к нему было не себе дороже, а немного стыдно. Тем более, вредничать не стал, так что аргумент про «я никогда же ничего не прошу» остался неиспользованным до другого раза.  
\- Только чтоб без фокусов, - предупредил он. Это Яков Львович не всерьез, конечно, а по привычке, потому что «фокусами» Мила не баловалась в принципе, ими заниматься было кому из мальчишек… вон тех вон, великовозрастных, которые на самом деле вполне себе дядьки.  
Насчет фокусов и не фокусов в итоге вопрос получился очень даже спорный.  
Хорошо, что вызывать машину Мила предпочитала уже выйдя из дому. Пока только-только перебралась сюда, несколько раз было дело, что в прежнем замке ключ в последний момент гадостным образом застревал. Такси уезжало, приходилось вызывать заново… Замок в итоге поменяли, но осадочек остался. И потому — сначала выкатиться к подъезду со своим баулом и потом уже копаться в телефоне. Но не сегодня: знакомая неновая машина уже ждала перед дверями.  
\- Карета подана!  
Не то чтоб совсем-совсем краешком и очень в глубине души Мила не ждала такого расклада, но все равно помимо воли вырвалось:  
\- Вы чего как рано поднялись? Ждать же сколько, устанете…  
\- Мы чтобы пррроводить, - объяснила со своего места Майка. Не то чтоб она была невыспавшейся, но пришипилась на своем детском кресле без привычной стрекотни, хмурая и серьезная, и своей тощей лапкой как вцепилась в рукав Милиной куртки, так всю дорогу не отпускала.  
\- Мы правда не собирались так рано, но раз встали, то можно проводить? А потом еще и немного погулять успеем, выходной же!  
Планам про немного погулять сбыться не пришлось. Леша даже за шлагбаум на парковку, извинившись, думал не заезжать, но из пристроившейся следом такой же знакомой машины вылез Юрка.  
Зафиг они с Беком приперлись, кроме как морально поддерживать вместо чтоб аморально у себя дома отдыхать — кто их знает. Вчера же такое ледовое побоище было, с этими десятыми и сотыми баллов, с этим Юркиным серебром, Бекиной бронзой и с внезапно уплывшим в Японию золотом, что наверняка дома эти двое выпотрошили запасы коньяка чуть-чуть полечить полыхающие нервы… В сеть так вообще лучше было не соваться. И пожалуйста, трезвые и даже за рулем. И даже с вопросом, а вы чего это, как уезжать? Лех, с нами пошли!  
\- Усадить на трибуну не забудем! - пообещал Бек. - Иди уже, Милка, там дядя Яша ждет!  
\- Чтоб без фокусов! - предупредила она на всякий случай, и даже показала кулак, но кулак этот вышел неубедительным, особенно на фоне придерживающей баул Лешкиной руки. Крепкой, как и положено хоккеисту, и в редких мелких крапинках веснушек.  
А в Ледовом — ну, будто немножко отрезало от окружающего мира. Со всеми его распозающимися нервами и ноющим от этих нервов желудком, и Яков Львович, благоухая валокордином, вытирал нос и поправлял воротник мастерки, как на маленькой:  
\- Твои-то как? Будут?  
\- Мама с бабушкой приедут.  
\- А доча с папкой?  
\- Юра сказал, проводит…  
\- Юрка что?  
\- Ну, Леша мне вещи донес и они с Майей уехать погулять хотели и потом только, но Юрку не убедишь же!.. Обещал вернуть…  
\- Значит, Леша.  
\- Яков Львович, вы только не подумайте ничего такого!  
\- И не собираюсь, у меня сейчас голова другим занята. Давай-ка еще раз прогоним…  
Как-то оно все время выходило, что выступать в крайний заход, будто чтоб нарочно побольше дать времени, чтоб накрутить себя. Но — теперь снова и уже льдом отгораживало от всего, как будто по волшебству из Майкиных мультиков. Потому что свой-родной лед разве обидит?! Потому что пахнет привычно и свежо, отполированной нетронутостью, морозным холодом, мокрой резиной дорожек и гладким пластиком сидений, даже дышится здесь по-другому, этот воздух можно как лекарство прописывать, и вон в том секторе мама с бабушкой, а где-то еще — свои же мальчишки и Лешка… И Яков Львович одобрительно кивает от бортика: ну? А рядом!.. А рядом, явно с поддержки торчащего рядом Юрки (иначе просто не дотянулась бы, от края не увидать) и с полного тренерского попустительства, торчала как-то прошмыгнувшая сюда, к самому льду, Майка. А в тишине, чтоб вот-вот остановиться в красивой исходной и перед тем, как скрипка и ударные уведут дальше, особенно громко, отражаясь от всего льда:  
\- Мила, давай!  
И вот верьте или нет, а за спиной по платью будто бы не полоса сверкающей пайетками невесомой ткани, а разворачиваются такие же сверкающие и подрагивающие от ледяного ветра крылья.

А когда волшебство закончилось, то уходила со льда немного ослепшая и оглохшая, и снова попыталась ушагать в туманную даль без чехлов, будто не чувствуя под ногами твердой земли. Оно не пропало, это все колдовство, оно будто расползлось и рассеялось эхом по всему Ледовому, и остатки его полоскались где-то слева под ребрами, заставляя ныть и замирать, и щекотали своими лучами глаза, заставляя плакать, — так, чтоб поскорее уткнуться во впихнутый проскользнувшей меж взрослыми Майкой прямо в руки букет ромашек (Господи, да где Лешка их берет в ноябре-декабре, это ж не розы, которых круглый год завались!) и немного спрятать лицо, пока Майка обнимает за ноги, куда дотянулась. Под щелканье торопливых вспышек и хищные красные глаза камер.  
\- Ты чего плачешь? Ты ушиблась? Где болит?  
\- Все хорошо. Иногда люди плачут просто так или от радости.  
Майка таки принарядилась, и теперь стояла в шерстяных штанах и ботинках, но в белом платьице снежинки и с криво (руки у Лешки не из того места под такие вещи) завязанным на макушке белым бантиком.  
\- Ты не ледяная пррринцесса, ты ледяная коррролева!  
\- Ты тоже вся ледяная, Маюш. Беги за курткой, а то замерзнешь насовсем! Юр, вы куда смотрели вообще?!  
\- Ты меня рррасколдуешь!  
\- Расколдую. А дядю Юру — нет. Ну-ка бегите к папе!  
И хорошо, что Яков Львович шел рядом и за руку, как потому что оказалось, что ноги просто подгибаются и не идут. Запах горько-сладких духов и ровный голос Лилии Михайловны:  
\- Выше подбородок, Мила.  
Слабое получается это «выше», и даже пока объявляют и что даже навскидку всем понятно, что первая, первая — только выдохнуть и спрятать лицо в ромашки. Или в притащенного неизвестными доброжелателями плюшевого зверя. Или в Якова Львовича - «Мил, да что с тобой?!»  
Невероятно долгий день не думал заканчиваться еще долго, когда глаза зудели уже не от высохших слез, а от света в лицо и вспышек, и челюсти сводило судорогой от улыбки и правильных слов. И ох и кстати оказался подсунутый Юркиной рукой знакомый термос с ароматным травяным чаем, чтоб освежить пересохшее горло; американская «бронза» и японское «серебро» так синхронно потянули носами на медовый аромат, что стало и смешно, и неловко. Самому Юрке подсунули куда хлеще — он обнаружился в компании скачущей среди притащенных фанатами игрушек Майки. Среди целого табуна разноцветных единорогов.  
\- Леху с работы дернули, перед самым твоим прокатом, она выть стала, ну, я и сказал, чтоб оставил, он заедет скоро и заберет.  
\- Смотррри, мне Витя подарррил, который дядя, а не единорррог! - Майка похвасталась полным пакетом всяких конфет в пестрых упаковках. - Хочешь? Я клубничные пррравда не ела, потому что нельзя, а тебе можно.  
\- Ты только сладостями и питалась?  
\- Ага! Как пррраздник какой-то! А можно мне какую-нибудь единорррожку еще одну? Маленькую?  
\- С условием!  
Майка обрадованно закивала, заранее согласная на хоть миллион условий, и на суп и второе дома согласная тоже, особенно когда добрый дядя Бека пообещал, что довезет на машинке, сразу всех: и Милу, и Майю, и единорогов. Только быстренько написать Леше смс, чтоб не торопился в Ледовый, а ехал домой. Или, если вдруг совсем застрянет, то не дергался забрал Майку утром. Детского кресла или специального ремня в машине у Алтына не было, правда, но он старательно полз с троллейбусной скоростью, пока на задних сидениях пассажирки старательно прятались среди горы игрушек. Кажется, несколько желейных конфет размазались по этим же сиденьям, и Юрка шепотом припомнил, что Витька как знал, чтоб нагадить - так нагадить со всех краев, а потому — утащил к себе одну начатую упаковку.  
\- А вы - под суп с котлетой место оставьте! 

Так оно и вышло, что на следующий день приключения не думали заканчиваться, а пошли на новый виток. За поздним ужином из магазинных супа и котлеток Милка предупредила мальчишек, что посуду не мойте, тут из слива все начинает обратно, если воду сильно включать, все и осталось. А утром ушлепавшая в туалет Майка вернулась со словами:  
\- Я пррравда ничего не делала! Оно вдррруг само!  
«Само» грозно побулькивало в белой фаянсовой чаше и уходить дальше по трубам не собиралось. Как раз в этот момент объявился Лешка:  
\- Я сейчас прибегу, хорошо?  
\- Ничего не хорошо! - возразила Майя. - Тут туалет засоррился и сейчас начнет обррратно все лить, а ты где-то ходишь!  
\- Леша, не вздумайте! Неу…  
\- Неудобно спать на потолке, одеяло падает! Блииин, и половина инструмента в гараже осталась! Тогда потерпите, соберу все - и приду!  
«Терпеть» пришлось недолго, когда в дверь решительно динькнули Мила даже спрашивать не стала — и оказалось, совсем это был не Леша, а молоденькая беременная женщина в белой и короткой наброшенной шубке.  
\- Мила? Добрый день!  
Если честно, соседей даже по этажу Милка не очень-то выучила, и кого знала, тех больше в лицо.  
\- Здравствуйте. У нас вроде пока нигде не льет, и все сейчас починим! Май, там на пол не капает?  
\- Нет! Булькает только и воняет! Ой.  
И с разбегу:  
\- Мама!

Она была не то чтоб красивая-красивая, но таки красивая — это точно.  
\- Майя, не висни на мне, одевайся посокрей.  
\- А вы… где так?  
Мама Майи не поняла вопроса, но ответила, продемонстрировав не только очень загорелые руки, но и аккуратный маникюр и три золотых кольца:  
\- В Тайланде. Как раз пока к праздникам весь народ не ринулся, и отметить потом дома, по-человечески… Ужасно не люблю холод и серость! Были когда-нибудь в Тайланде?  
Захотелось потихоньку спрятать за спину свои руки, потому что маникюра там не водилось, наверно, с осени, а с нервяками последних дней там появились еще и обкусанные заусенцы. Горький лак помогал, конечно, но не всегда.  
Она стояла посреди прихожей — будто сказочная принцесса, белая Снегурочка, такие не встречаются в очереди к теткинскому врачу в государственной поликлинике, а приезжают на чистенькой иномарке к самым дверям новых медцентров. И, конечно, неловко было за кавардак в прихожей.  
\- Нет… как-то не случилось. Извините, тут не очень прибрано.  
\- Не переживайте, Людочка! - отмахнулась Майкина мама. - Ну, со всеми бывает. Лешка сам к жизни не слишком-то приспособленный, вы уж с ним построже. Может, и в самом деле поумнее стал, но я бы не очень рассчитывала. С пацанами в хоккей так и играет?  
\- Играет, - согласилась натягивающая сапоги Майка.  
\- Нда. Май, ну что ты за платье нацепила? Оно же тебе мало!  
\- А на фигурррном катке все девочки в таких коррротких.  
\- Ну, как хочешь. Шапку не забудь. Вы уж в самом деле, Людочка, присмотрите за Лешей. Опять наверняка и все деньги вместо машины на что-то спустил… Грохнул на кресло и на какую-то супер-кровать для инвалидов, на колесах, чтоб по кнопке поднималась и опускалась, и чтоб сигналила, и чтоб пульт, а какой там пульт, какой телевизор, он же лежал и не соображал ничего вообще, пролежал два месяца и умер.  
«Кто умер, Леша?» - чуть не ляпнула Мила, только потом сообразив, что дело, наверно, шло об Лешкином отце, том самом, про которого Майка рассказывала, что бабушка кормила деда с ложки, как маленького.  
\- Майя, ты собралась? Ладно, поехали мы, не скучайте! Леше привет! Спасибо, что присмотрели за Майей, Людочка!  
Майкина мама уцокала невысокими аккуратными каблуками к лифту, и Майка радостно ускакала следом, позабыв про всех своих единорогов.  
\- Я не Людочка, - ответила Мила закрывшейся двери лифта, но лифт, понятное дело, не ответил.  
Еще минут через пятнадцать появился Лешка с ящиком инструментов и со взглядом побитой собаки, вместо букета неся охапку белых пластиковых трубок, среди которых горделивой розой красовался вантуз.  
\- Я что-то думал, Ольга позже заедет… извините, Мила.  
\- Все в порядке, - бодро оскалилась Милка, не хуже, чем вчера на камеру.  
\- Ну, чего у вас случилось, чего обратно льет?  
\- Не льет пока. Правда, неудобно…  
\- Когда оно польет, будет еще неудобнее!  
Лешка прошвырялся долго, шепотом матеря чьи-то кривые руки, и отвлекся только попросить мусорные пакеты и тряпку для пола «чтоб потом не жалко выкинуть», Мила вяло пыталась разобраться в царящем дома хаосе, но быстренько бросила это неблагодарное дело. Не то чтоб хаос был таким всепоглощающим, скорее, проблема была в том, что основой его были не цветы и открытки, а плюшевые единороги. И куча других мелочей, то и дело повторяющих радужных рогатых лошадей с крыльями: салфетница вон, а кто-то очень адресно притащил пакет с футболкой со спящим единорогом и надписью «Not today!» - «Не сегодня!»… Нет, там было две футболки, большая и маленькая.  
Все это время Мила очень старательно обходила эту тему, про мать Майки. Потому что если ребенок живет с отцом и бабушкой, на то наверняка есть причины. Потому что это совсем давно-давно казалось, что смерть приходит только за совсем уже стариками и старушками, лет в девяносто или в сто, не раньше. Вон дедушка, например, за год до рождения Милки вообще развелся с бабушкой, потому что «нашел себе девку тридцатилетнюю», а чтоб умирали молодые — это война из прошлого века или век девятнадцатый, который из книжек по школьной программе. И потом уже — что на самом деле уроду, в пьяном виде влезшему за руль, не видно, кто там переходит дорогу и на зеленый ли свет, а тем более не видно, старый там человек или молодой, что раку все равно, какой там замечательный и совсем не старый чей-то папа… А все вон как сильно проще. Ну, бывает. Тайланд же.  
\- Вроде все, - порадовал Лешка. Прокашлявшаяся сантехника радостно спускала воду.  
\- Ага. Спасибо. А то я на катке постоянно, еще сто лет бы не собрались починить, точно бы однажды пролила кого-то…  
\- Ну, я пошел?  
А что тут еще сказать, кроме еще одного «спасибо»? То есть, надо бы что-то, может, на чай пригласить, там как раз заначено привезенное из Японии, но все, что можно было к чаю, доели вчера, не осталось даже зерновых хлебцев. И вообще ерунда какая-то, сама себе напридумывала хуже тех бездельных девок в сети, сама теперь за что-то решила обидеться. Облагодетельствовала сиротку, дурочка.  
\- До свидания, да?  
Надо было все-таки позвать пить чай, но как-то без Майи это наверняка было бы глупо, а больше ничего не приходило в голову вообще.  
\- У вас ведь сегодня показательные? Тогда удачи.  
\- Ага.  
Надо было позвать и на показательные, уж нашли бы место-то, но очень-то эти показательные Лешке нужны. Надо было… ох, да, конечно!  
\- Леша! Термос!  
И Майкины конфеты в пакете… Но уже закрывшийся лифт, понятное дело, не ответил.


	5. 5.

Показательные, конечно, были больше праздником, чтоб и себя показать, и других посмотреть, не прикидывая собственные шансы на медаль и как-то будешь на фоне всех остальных. И было приятно, как ни крути, сплошь приятности — и с награждением, и чтоб улыбнуться в камеры, довольная и даже помахать — ну, может, на повторе посмотрят или в сети потом найти можно… Найти таки наконец Витю и его Юри:  
\- Вы чего вчера так рано уехали?  
\- Укатались с утра немного. К папе ездили.  
\- С ума сошли, снег же.  
\- Да нет, кстати нормально — смотрят, чистят. А приедем весной — тогда все покрасить надо будет. Но пока доехали, пока там и обратно, все равно как-то вымотало. Сегодня отыграемся!  
Не на льду так на банкете точно отыграются. Азиаты вообще пить не умеют, что-то у них с обменом по-особенному устроено, но это не повод не пить. Повод не пить — это вообще нелепо звучит, а уж обмыть как следует медаль Юри точно их японский Ками-сама велел. Юри тоже подтвердил, что вот уж сегодня-то, сегодня — путая в своей манере звуки «р» и «л», будто перекатывая мятные драже. Да, драже.  
\- Спасибо за конфеты, Майе очень понравилось!  
\- Мэй - чудесный ребенок!  
\- А почему сегодня — без?  
\- Ну, свои еще дела есть! - свернула беседу Мила, и к счастью, докапываться не стали.  
Все равно — праздник, и надо радоваться, а не придумывать себе ерунду!  
И Мила честно радовалась, очень старательно. Как и старалась улыбаться, слетев с тулупа, тут точно надо порадоваться, что далеко от бортика, в бортик было бы куда больнее. Наверно, это все из-за дурацких крыльев, которых на этом платье не было и которые не отросли сами по себе...  
Мама позвонила почти сразу же: ушиблась? Нет? Ну и хорошо! Не слишком загуливайтесь потом на празднике, хорошо?  
Хорошо, конечно - Мила как-то никогда не загуливалась, чтоб слишком, тут гуляльщиков без нее хватает. У Юрки и Бека так вообще с появлением машины вечная игра «бухие салочки», в смысле кто первый добежит в гостях до стола и рюмку опрокинет, тот и пьет весь вечер, а другой — трезвый и везет домой, сегодня-то оба олуха заранее на такси явились.  
\- Мил, тут такое дело, - выловил Яков Львович. - Не то чтоб срочно за сегодня решать, но ты мысль-то давай подумай. И с Лешей со своим поговори. Нам тут спонсорскую поддержку предложили, ну, хотят, чтоб вы с Майей снялись вдвоем — семейные шмотки засветили, то-другое… Пока ребенок маленький, никакие деньги точно не лишние.  
\- Я постараюсь поговорить, - обнадежила Мила, думая, что ничего все-таки не пообещала, «постараюсь поговорить» не значит «точно поговорю».  
Пожалуй, еще и немного запнулась, пока собиралась на банкет, сначала по появившейся привычке прикинув, удастся ли быстренько сполоснуть голову в душевой спорткомплекса и потом поняв, что спешить не нужно и помывка дома теперь не грозит потопом. Ну и ладно, привести себя в вид к празднику и праздновать, точно… Футболки эти так и валяются по дивану…  
\- А, к черту все!  
Праздновать — значит, праздновать, и ничего не испортит этот праздник. Так, чтоб скулы свело от шампанского и от улыбки, и пусть все обзавидуются, это золото Мила заслужила, и она будет веселиться, она это тоже заслужила!  
В какой момент одна из дверей попыталась уйти вбок, Мила так и не поняла, только на всякий случай поймала ее обеими руками. Или просто каблуки подвели, точно не следовало надевать. С другого края дверь аккуратно поймал Витя, где-то посеявший пиджак и галстук. Или поменявший их на пакетик и маленький пузырек из темного стекла.  
\- Это что у тебя, это вискарь какой-то?  
\- Это нашатырь, балда, отравишься. Душно тут, Юри что-то свернулся.  
\- Вить… вот честно трезвым взглядом, скажи. Я что-то не так делаю? Или что-то не то со мной, почему так?  
\- Потому что намешала что-то с чем-то, и пусти, ты тяжелая. Заклоны у тебя всё, и бильман тоже всё, ну так ты и парься больше. Зато про аксель дядь-Яша кое-что говорил…  
\- Да я не про это! Почему я так из-за этого!.. Майка, Лешка…  
\- О. Поссорились?  
\- Больно надо!  
\- Ага… Мил, не виси на мне, у меня тоже спина! Юри, свитхерт, ватаси ва модотта…  
Юри, оживленный запахом нашатыря, несчастно склонился над заботливо подставленным пакетиком. Милку бы вывернуло саму, вот честно, а Витька только жмякал его и придерживал, чтоб на волосы не попало. А вы говорили что-то про миллионы розочек, а вот она, любовь — тошнилка и нашатырь…  
\- Мил, ты куда?.. Че случилось-то вообще? - жуть как невовремя выперся серебряный медалист Юрка. Для верности он встряхнул ревущую Милку, да так, что и хрустнуло в шее, и заболело отбитое об лед полужопие.  
\- Мира окей?  
\- Окей, окей. Не знаю, что у них там было, но на сегодня точно хватит. Машину вызвать бы, и проводить…  
\- Ага, щас, проводить. Ладно, устроим.  
Диванчик в коридоре был мягкий, от приоткрытого окна приятно тянуло свежим воздухом, и когда на плечи опустилось принесенное из гардероба пальто, то Милка успела почти придремать.  
\- ...не подумал, правда!  
\- Лед же вода! - сообщила Майка кому-то, вроде Вите. - А вода бывает в жидком, твёрдом и безобразном состоянии!  
\- В безобразном у нас Мила сегодня, - гортанный голос Отабека. - Это ее сапоги?  
\- Ага. С утра ее были…  
\- Ну и ладно, одевайтесь и мы проводим, тоже будем потихоньку выгребаться.  
Внезапно оказалось, что сапог на правой ноге застегивает Лешка. С годами отточенным мастерством, наверно; Милу слегка повело — как раз, чтоб тыркнуться лицом в бледно-рыжую от ранней седины макушку.   
\- Мила заболела?  
\- Немного, - деликатно отмазал перед Майкой Витька. - Поспит дома и утром будет обратно здоровая. Вон как Юри, правда?  
\- Правда!  
\- Вы на такси?  
\- Не, на своей.  
\- Ну, удачи вам.  
Не то чтоб ноги не держали, но Лешка, олух, так всю лестницу и нес на руках, вот хоккеюга, кому в парники надо было идти! А прыгавшая следом Майя задорно барабанила по перилам Милиными туфлями. От Лешки пахло машинным освежителем, детским стиральным порошком и еще фиг пойми чем, но скорее приятно, чем нет.   
\- А почему сигаретами не?..  
\- Так я еще после армии бросил.  
Обратную дорогу Мила не то чтоб проспала, периодически открывала глаза, перед которыми размазывались в мохнатые звезды фонари, Майка рядом на своем кресле и тоже вроде задремав, но на всякий случай крепко, как и вчера, вцепившись в рукав куртки, и снова будто на волнах и в темноту. А до дома вроде голову слегка проветрило, правда, ничего хорошего в нее все равно не пришло:  
\- Леша, не уходите, останьтесь. В смысле не надо по темноте и через двор! Неудобно на потолке спать, а у меня в зале диван большой!  
Снова слова говорились, наверно, какие-то не те и не так, наверно, и не так надо было, чтоб довели до кровати, расстегнули молнию на спине — и резко слинять за дверь, торопливо всучив в качестве пижамы футболку с единорогом. С этим, спящим, «Not today!». Ну ладно, хрен с ним, пусть не сегодня.  
\- Майка успела перенарядиться и по ходу спит… Ничего, если мы вправду останемся?  
\- Ага. Там в диване комплект запасной… раскладывается...   
Майка пришлепала не то среди ночи, не то сразу дождавшись заснувшего папы, хитрая коза. Прилезла со своими холодными босыми ногами:  
\- Ты не заррразная?  
\- Нет.  
\- И хорррошо, я с тобой посплю, папа хрррапит.  
Майка захихикала:  
\- Я пррридумала, вторррую единорррожку будут звать Юррри, это будет невеста Вити...

Кажется, Лешке спалось совсем не так сладко: ночью он вскочил и кинулся искать пропавшую Майку, потом Милка шарахалась попить воды и заблудилась в собственной квартире, а прямо с чернеющего за окнами утра его подняло будильником:  
\- Майя, вставай, в садик пора!  
\- Дай поспать ррребенку! - взвыла Майка и отползла, ввинтившись куда-то совсем под бок, а для верности вцепившись в волосы.  
\- Я на работу опоздаю, подъем!  
\- Да может пусть остается! Не выгонят же, если один раз прогуляет садик.  
\- Пусть я остаюсь!  
\- Мила спит!  
\- Я тоже сплю!  
\- А я - уже нет. Леш, пусть остается, мне все равно сегодня никуда не надо, а там единороги лежат неразобранные.  
Леша сдался на редкость легко, и в следующий раз появился на пороге уже одетый в уличное:  
\- Дверь закроете?  
\- Ага…  
Пока Лешка обувался, Мила тупила рядом, слегка покачиваясь, будто спящая стоя лошадь, зябко поджимая синякастые босые ноги и вяло думая всякую ерунду. Что, наверно, можно бы и поцеловать Лешку, но стоя тут в трусах и футболке с единорогом и со следами похмелья на лице — затея довольно глупая, а учитывая разницу в росте — откровенно провальная, стоит только Лешке выпрямиться… Так что в итоге, пока думала-думала, то Лешке досталась только обнимашка. Лешка с утра тоже, наверно, подтупливал, но гораздо меньше — правда, учитывая разницу в росте, поцеловал Милку куда-то в не отмытую от вчерашних лака и блестков макушку.  
\- Беги, не мерзни.  
Мерзли только ноги, кстати, и то, наверно, потому что вся кровь прилила к щекам - так, что пришлось зарыться носом в подушку, чтоб немного остыли.  
А в следующий раз проснуться пришлось, потому что пробудившаяся Майка прыгала по кровати — в такой же футболке с единорогом, топала и пела, что за окном уже сугррробы…  
\- Встаю уже, встаю… снеговик нас ждет давно…  
И теперь, при свете серенького и чуть продирающего глаза утра, Мила поняла, что не так:  
\- Твои волосы!  
Майка хихикнула, довольно взъерошивая один-в-один теперь похожие на Милкины собственные подстриженные кудряшки:  
\- Когда мама пррриезжает, она и дядя Вова спррррашивают, что хочешь. А Бека сказал, обстррригать волосы с кррраю, как у него и у дяди Юррры, называется андеррркат. Я сказала, что хочу андеррркат, белые коньки с тррреугольником и звездочкой, как у тебя с Катей, и пиррроженых с рррозовым кррремом!  
Майка убежала, и вернулась со своим рюкзаком, из которого прямо на кровать вытряхнула новенькие коньки. Не чета розовым раздвижным, разумеется.  
\- Смотррри, блестящие, как серрребряные! Я еще вчеррра хотела показать, когда мама меня верррнула, а тебя уже дома не было…  
\- А что мама тебя… вернула?  
\- Ну, обррратно в Москву уехала. У нее дела там. И ррремонт, а ррремонт это долго, потому что у дяди Вовы знаешь сколько комнат? - пять! Мила… а у папы вместе с бабой Олей только две, но у тебя тоже две, вместе это было бы четыррре. Мы тоже не бедные?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда хорррошо.  
Майка задумчиво почесала свежее пятно аллергии на руке — наверняка обожралась сладостями за последние дни. И Мила поняла еще одно:  
\- Только на завтрак у нас никакой еды нет.  
\- Значит бедные?  
\- Значит, в магазин надо идти.  
\- Мила! А давай как в нашем ледяном дворррце! Сначала трррениррровка, потом завтрррак! Пошли сначала кататься!  
Стараниями Лешки и неизвестных пацанов каток во дворе старого Юриного дома был и почищен от снега, и отполирован самодельным ресурфейсером до вполне себе приятной кондиции. Точно лучше, чем в том же Ледовом мог достаться после хоккейной секции.   
\- Давай не слишком долго сегодня. Ногу может натереть с непривычки, если болеть будет — ты сразу скажи.  
\- Мила! Они сами едут!  
\- А ножки чьи, твои?  
\- Я не пррро это! Они как волшебные! Я тоже как пррринцесса, мы как Эльза и Анна! А покажи, как прыгать! Я на волшебных коньках смогу все!  
\- Сделай чисто «фонарики» - и покажу.  
Ох Майка и разогналась с этими «фонариками»!  
\- Я же говорррила, волшебные! Я сейчас ласточку!  
Вместо ласточки получился падающий подбитый воробушек, которого Мила поймала за край куртки, и то чуть.  
\- Не получилось… Мила, покажи, как пррравильно и я попррробую снова. И прррыгнуть!  
Те же фанаты со смеху померли бы, глядя, как вчерашняя победительница прыгает «козликов» и старательно выкатывает спираль вперед, но Майка старательно повторяла и потихоньку даже пыталась отпихаться от придерживающей руки:  
\- Ну дай я уже сама попррробую!  
Какой-то школьник остановился у катка:  
\- Здрасте! Мила, а дядя Леша вечером играть выйдет?  
\- Сам его спроси, когда с работы вернется.  
\- А когда?  
\- Тайна, покрытая матом. Не знаю я, самой интересно.  
«Не слишком долго» растянулось бы в итоге до неизвестных пор, если бы внезапно во дворе не нарисовалась теплая компания из Юрки с Беком и Витиной «якудзы».  
\- О. Бабичева раз и Бабичева два, не соврал дед. Как голова? Лешку куда дела?  
\- На работе ваш Лешка. А вы чего сюда все? Витьку где потеряли?  
\- По тебе соскучились! - заржал Юрка. И чего он себя тигром называет, когда давно перерос в лося, ногастый и ржет.  
\- Мы к деду Коле. У нас сегодня продолжение банкета, чуешь, пахнет? А Никифоров по пути в магаз зарулил, догонит сказал.  
Пахло в морозном воздухе едва ощутимо, но уже довольно давно, и так, что пустой желудок каждый раз голодно булькал. Майка закрутила носом:  
\- Пирррожками пахнет, вкусно… дядя Юррра, а мы с утррра не ели, у нас дома еды совсем не осталось…  
\- Поднимайтесь давайте минут через пятнадцать.  
\- Мне с клубникой нельзя. А вот с мясом можно!  
Все начали смеяться, а еще на все телефоны нащелкали фото, и самую лучшую фотографию Мила скинула Лешке: там, где сама едет в спирали назад и подстраховывает едущую на нее в спирали вперед Майку. Ласточка и ласточка, на хоккейной коробке, а все равно здорово, а фон потом можно просто немного подрихтовать... Будет вам фэмили лук, не дожидаясь даже модного журнала. «Хорошо потренировались и очень удачно напросились в гости к Плисецким на субботние пирожки в понедельник!»  
Пока переобувались и протирали коньки, как раз подгреб и Витя с шебуршащим пакетом. Стоял рядом и ждал, чтоб идти толпой, немножко незнакомо выглядя в своих очках — говорил, что зрение просело, а может, пижонил — а потом брякнул:  
\- Мы с Юри сначала думали усыновить, а осенью само так вышло, дальние родственники, треш какой-то, не семья — подсунули, и смылись с горизонта. Тесть с тещей теперь бодаются с опекой, там же вроде оба родителя живые есть, просто хрен пойми где эти уроды мотаются…  
В Витькином голосе засквозил злой рык.  
\- А Тошка вообще по углам первую неделю прятался, как волчонок, и из собачьей миски есть пытался, отнимали — плакал. Думал, раз увидели, то побьют и голодным оставят. А потом ел все подряд, как пылесосом сдувал, прямо руками. Папе бы он, наверно, все равно понравился.  
\- Наверняка. Вы молодцы.  
\- А вы его сами не бьете?  
\- Да ты что, Мэй! Детей нельзя бить!  
\- А Милка мне по жопе все ррравно дала, когда я на трррибуне нассала в штаны. Дядя Витя, я больше не буду в садике кашу выкидывать…  
\- Это ты молодец.  
Переобутая Майка подхватила сумку с коньками и первой рванула к подъезду на манящие запахи свежих пирогов, только успевай следом. Телефон пиликнул сообщением от Лешки: он на фоне очень гладких и наверняка пахнущих свежей краской стен показывал в кадр мелкого единорога.  
«Спрятался у меня в рюкзаке и проник на объект!»  
Витька хихикнул, превращаясь обратно в самого себя, тоже того еще единорога:  
\- Ты тоже молодец! Ну, а когда борщи, носки?..  
\- Ноу коммент! Вон, когда Майка медаль получит! Тогда! Может быть и подумаю, а может и нет!  
\- Я получу, у меня коньки волшебные! А чего не умею, меня все Мила научит! - пообещала Майка, стаскивая в теплой прихожей Плисецких шапку и ко всеобщему шумному восторгу явив миру лихой андеркат, повторяющий Милкин.

Мила, кстати, соврала, а вот Майя — нет, потому что первую медаль она получила уже весной. Эти шоколадные медальки чья-то мама раздала всей начинающей группе, чтоб никому не обидно, но Майка все равно радовалась и дома пристроила медаль рядом с единорогом Витей, его невестой Юри и их детенышами Тошиюки и Минами.


End file.
